A Forgotten Friendship
by annie2163
Summary: After a tragic event 10 years ago, child-hood friends Bella and Edward were seperated. One day, they reunite. But they don't remember each other! What is Edward's secret past? Why did he leave so quickly? And how has being adopted changed him? All Human!
1. Not Another Makeover!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight -there's no way I'm that creative!**

**A/N This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! I have the basic storyline in my head but feel free to make any suggestions or give ideas. I would really appreciate it! **

**Preface -EPOV**

Love - It's a funny thing. Something so powerful, that it can turn your world upside down. It can make you willingly give up your life for the one you love. It creeps up at you like ivy, tightening around you, your heart, and never letting go, until it claims all of you.

Everyone always says love is splendid, wonderful, the best feeling in the world. Yet it is also so unexpected. Lurking in the shadows, it is waiting and waiting…until one day, it pounces on you, and in that moment, your whole life changes forever.

This is what everyone says. Yet I never actually thought it would happen to me. But now, as I ride in the car to some unknown place, I think of her, the person I love, my best friend. I think of how heart-broken she'll be when she finds out I'm gone. But I have to do this. I have to distance myself, and even though it's breaking my heart inside, I'd do it… to protect her!

**Chapter 1 – Not Another Make over**

BPOV – 10 years later

I can hear the birds humming a tune. It's delicate and swift and flows like music. I can hear their tiny wings flutter in the gentle breeze. Sunlight is beaming down on me from a cloudless blue sky, as I lay down in the park. I am surrounded by daffodils and tulips of every colour and every other sort of plant, adding to the scenic beauty. This is my special place, a special place I have come to over 12 years now. It's a place that I can relax and enjoy the peace and quiet. I cross my arms underneath my head and close my eyes, not thinking of anything…

"Bellaaaaaa" Someone shouts in a high – pitched squeal; of course I wouldn't be able to relax, not with Alice being my best friend. I turn my head slightly, and sure enough an ecstatic Alice was skipping towards me, with Rosalie, my other gorgeous best friend, walking beside her, with an amused smile on her face at Alice.

"Oh no! What do you want now Alice?" I whine. I knew I shouldn't of told them about this place! "Bella, Hurry up and come with me! We have a major make-over to plan!" By this time she and Rosalie were next to me, and Alice held out a hand to pull me up. Stubbornly I just sat there and waited for her to explain.

"Come on Bella! We have to go. NOW!" She forcefully pulled me up and reluctantly, I let her. She may be tiny and pixie-like, but man she's strong. And when Alice asks you to do something...well, it's best to give in and stay on her good side!

Still, I wouldn't give in with this make-over thing. "Why Alice? Why do I _always _have to have a make-over? I swear, the number of times you've given me a make-over, I might as well be a Barbie doll!"

"Don't exaggerate Bella. I do it because seeing as you don't put make-up on yourself, it is my and Rosalie's duty as best friends to make sure you do to accentuate your features." Alice said matter-of-factly, pronouncing each syllable of "accentuate" for emphasis. I just roll my eyes – there really isn't anything to accentuate on me.

"Yeah" Rosalie added in "And anyway, this is a special occasion. We have to all look our best." "Easy for you to say" I mutter. Rosalie as always was looking stunning, with her silky blond hair shimmering in the sunlight, adding to her perfection. Rosalie heard, and sure enough was about to say something along the lines of 'Bella-you-are-beautiful-you-just-don-t-realise-it' which I've heard a thousand times already, when I cut her off by asking "And anyway, what's the special occasion"

"Only the bestest thing ever!" Alice must have been on a sugar rush as she was now bouncing up and down, clapping her hands together wildly. "I heard that there are three new transfers coming to our school today…and they're all boys!"

"Three damn good-looking boys at that apparently" Rosalie corrected. "Errgh" I groan – why is it that all they're interested in is boys? It doesn't matter anyway; they'd be able to snatch any boy they wanted to anytime with just a bat of the eyelid. And I don't really care about boyfriends. I'm happier just being friends with them – saves me the heartbreak. Of course there was one guy that I was best friends with 10 years ago and I_ still _got my heart broken…anyway, best not to think of that!

Alice started pulling me away while I stumbled trying to keep up with her. It was going to be a long morning…

*********************************************************************

"Here's a question for you Alice. If you had to give up either shopping or make-up, which would you choose?"

Alice had spent nearly half an hour choosing what I should wear for school today. In the end, she had picked black skinny jeans and a v-neck dark blue shirt. Thankfully, she had lost track of time and didn't have time to put make-up on me as we were running late for school, which annoyed Alice immensely.

"Hmmm" Alice debated, swinging her little legs off the table in our classroom, while our teacher droned through the register, "That's a hard one. I choose…both!" Alice finished childishly. "Alice! You have to choose one to give up! It's sort of the whole point of the question"

"Why Bella? Why do I _have_ to choose? I wouldn't be able to live without them both. It's like asking top give up either food or drink. You can't give them up - they're necessities!" Me and Rosalie just looked at each other and started cracking up. Alice made it seem like the whole world was going to end if there was no shopping or make-up. Alice just stuck her tongue out at us, which caused us to laugh even harder.

"Isabella Swan and Rosalie Hale!" Our teacher shouted. "Stop that ridiculous laughing at once!" Rosalie and I tried to control our laughter when the door opened, and three undeniably beautiful people walked inside.

The first is like weight-lifter big, with dark brown, curly hair. He would look intimidating, but he has friendly brown eyes, but some-what a goofy grin on his face. The second one looked like the complete opposite. He is tall and skinny but still built, with silky blonde hair. He has a serious expression on his face, with quick, alert blue eyes. The last one is skinny as well, with beautiful messy bronze hair and dazzling green eyes. He has a faint smile on his face and looks friendly enough, but I get the feeling he is hiding something behind those beautiful eyes of his. Not only that, but as his eyes skimmed the class, he looks faintly familiar…


	2. Are you brothers?

**Disclaimer: I've never own Twilight - Only in my dreams ******

**A/N Yesterday was Easter so Happy Easter everyone! And thanks to Nez93 who was my first reviewer. Anyway, I finally managed to finish chapter 2. It's not really that long but I hope you'll still enjoy it. **

_Recap_

_The last one is skinny as well, with beautiful messy bronze hair and dazzling green eyes. He has a faint smile on his face and looks friendly enough, but I get the feeling he is hiding something behind those beautiful eyes of his. Not only that, but as his eyes skimmed the class, he looks faintly familiar…_

**Chapter 2 – Are you brothers?**

His eyes settled on mine for an instant, and in that moment I tried to think of why he looked familiar. But as soon as my eyes caught his, he looked swiftly away with the same blank expression. Oh well, I might just have been imagining the resemblance to someone from the past.

I focused my attention back to Rosalie and Alice as a distraction, but they too were pre-occupied with the handsome new transfers. Alice seemed to be in her own little dream world as she gazed at the blonde one, and Rosalie was eying the big one up and down. Oh God, no doubt they were in 'capture-the-hotties' mode, and as I look around, all the girls seem to be eying the three guys up or giggling to each other.

I actually feel sorry for the guys on what they'll have to face.

Mr Banner snapped me out of my thoughts when he said "Ah. You must be the new transfers. The Cullens, I believe?" "Yep" the big one boomed. "I'm Emmett, that's Jasper…" he pointed to the blond one who was now looking intensely at Alice, making her blush "…and that's Edward" he finished, pointing to the gorgeous bronze-haired guy who was now looking down at the floor.

Edward Cullen…nope, I don't remember that name at all.

"Well then, I hope you enjoy your stay here!" Mr Banner was walking out the door now as the school bell rang, causing the scraping of chairs.

"Oooh, I hope Edward will be in one of our classes " Jessica whispered to Lauren as they walked past me to the door, and started giggling as Edward looked up at her at the mention of his name. I snorted. Trust Jessica to start flirting with a stranger she's met for only 2 minutes.

I turned to look at Alice and Rose as they swung their bags over their shoulders. "Coming?" It was lucky all three of us had most of the same classes together. However, there was one class, Biology, where neither Alice nor Rose was with me.

But right now we have to deal with Maths.

"Looks like Jasper and I have maths now" Emmett was peering over Jasper's timetable which was in his hands. "What do you have now Eddie?"

"You know my name is Edward…" groaning "…and I have physics next".

"Ah well, looks like we're separated little Eddiekins. Though that's probably a good thing – every girl's eyes would go to you if you're in the room. You gotta give us a chance once in a while!" Emmett chuckled and Edward smiled weakly, while walking out the door.

"Errr Emmett? Do you even now where room M2 is?" Jasper asked, consulting his timetable. Emmet's face was humorous as the smile faded from his face.

"Errrrm no. Why don't we ask one of these lovely ladies to help us" His grin popped back on his face as he addressed Rose, who was trying to get to the door.

Rose giggled. "Sure, we have Maths too there as well. I'm Rosalie by the way, that's Alice…" she gestured randomly towards Alice but was still looking at Emmett "…and that's Bella". She gave him a warm smile as Emmett said "Thanks. Well then ladies, lead the way" gesturing for us to go first.

We walked through the door with Emmett and Jasper following after us. Emmett quickly caught up with Rose and me, and slung an arm casually around Rosalie's shoulder, and Jasper walked alongside a very pleased Alice…

*********************************************************************

Seeing as it's the first day back, we get to choose where we sit. Obviously, me, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett chose a table together. We were meant to be doing work, but we were talking instead.

Emmett and Jasper seemed really nice and funny. Jasper was a little on the quiet side, but Emmett made up for him and constantly made us laugh with his child-like remarks. The first time he laughed, he did it with such loud volume that I managed to slide out of my seat in shock while Alice and Rosalie screamed! Our teacher _really _wasn't happy with us then.

Now we were on the subject of families.

"So are you brothers then?" Rosalie asked.

"Well yeah" Emmett's expression turned serious and a little bit, uncomfortable?

"That's weird. You don't look anything like each other. Or Edward either." Alice pointed out.

"Well, technically, I guess we're all not really brothers" Jasper also seemed uncomfortable as he twiddled his pen in his fingers.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

The atmosphere turned a little tense when nobody spoke.

"Errm, well you see, we're not technically brothers as all three of us are adopted." Emmett finally confessed.

**A/N So did you like this chapter? Reviews and suggestions please!**


	3. A Shakespeare Quarrel

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer unfortunately and I don't own Twilight**

**A/N Thanks for all your support guys! It's nice to know you've enjoyed the story so far.**

**However, my plotline is something I have made up and luckily never experienced before. As I continue, my story may become un-realistic, especially the characters emotions and their way of dealing with things. I hope I will be able to convey the realism of these sorts of issues, but I'm sorry if it turns out to be bad.**

**Anyway, I'll stop rambling now. Here's chapter 3…**

_Recap_

_The atmosphere turned a little tense when nobody spoke._

"_Errm, well you see, we're not technically brothers as all three of us are adopted." Emmett finally confessed._

**Chapter 3 – A Shakespeare Quarrel **

"Oh" was all I could reply. How do you answer to that? I've never known anyone to be adopted before. I guess I've been lucky enough to never even have to think about it. But here I am now, and I have no idea what to do or say.

My head feels like it going to burst with all the questions I want to ask. What happened to them and their families? How long have they been adopted? Are they okay? But I can't get my mouth to open, and it looks like Alice and Rose can't either.

I want to comfort them somehow. But I can tell Emmett and Jasper don't want to talk about it. Emmett was fidgeting in his seat and Jasper just looked…blank and uncomfortable.

"Hey, look you guys," Jasper finally said in a light tone, still not looking at anyone, "We didn't mean for it to get uncomfortable. Yeah we're adopted. But I've always thought of Emmett and Edward as my brothers. I've known them practically all my life. Anyway, it's no big deal. We'd rather not think about it and have a good time."

I just smiled weakly at him. Sure. No big deal. Just the fact that you've been stuck in a children's home for God knows how many years, probably lost contact with your real family, are finally adopted and sent to a new school, and you just want to have a good time. Right!

The bell rung then, signalling the end of class and putting a stop to our conversation. All of us packed our books away, though we had done hardly any work this lesson.

"So what do you guys have now" Jasper said normally, as though nothing had happened, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"I've got Spanish now," Alice pouted unhappily. "Es _muy_ abburido!"

Jasper laughed and it was gentle and soothing, "I've got Spanish too. So does Edward, I think."

Alice's face seemed to brighten at knowing Jasper was in her next class. "Come on then, let's go so we can get seats next to each other" she said enthusiastically while dragging a helpless Jasper along, and nearly making him bang into the wall.

All of us laughed at Alice's unpredictable mood swings!

"And what do you lovely ladies have?" Emmett turned back to us, after laughing so hard that tears threatened to overflow his eyes.

"English. Rosalie does as well," I answered.

"Hey, me too" Emmett chirped in. "It's so nice having friends that can make me laugh other than my very serious brothers. Especially very attractive friends" he added in cheekily, glancing directly at Rosalie.

Well, it looks like he's back to his usual self!

*********************************************************************

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name.  
Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Emmett boomed out dramatically as he recited the famous Shakespeare passage, pretending to be Juliet on the balcony, with gestures as well. Rosalie was cracking up hysterically next to him. I have to admit, I was a tiny bit amused too, but more annoyed that he was mocking Shakespeare.

"Emmett!"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"That's one of the best quotes of the play, and you're ruining it!"

"No I'm not!" He sounded like a stubborn child when he said that. "Anyway, it all sounds like gobbledygook to me."

"Well then, Mr Cullen" our English teacher interrupted us when he came over "Maybe you should read and_ think_ about it," he suggested while walking away.

"But Shakespeare's _boring_" Emmett whined, but not loud enough so that our teacher would hear.

"No he's not" I answered hotly. No way was I going to stand someone dissing Shakespeare "He's one of, if not _the_ best playwright ever!"

"Okay, chill Bella!" Emmett held up his hands. "I just think that some of his plays are a little unrealistic, that's all."

"He lived in Elizabethan times," I pointed out, "Who cares whether it's unrealistic or not? People then would believe anything."

"Okay, so are you telling me that someone would actually believe that two people from enemy families meet at a masked ball, kissed, found out they were enemies and got married secretly. But then he ended up killing his wife's cousin, got exiled from the country, found out that his wife was dead even though she was just pretending to, went to see if it was true, saw her body then stabbed himself on her and then literally one second later she wakes up, sees he's dead, drinks poison, then kills herself? Are you telling me someone would believe all of this?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"Wow Emmett!" I said sarcastically "But I thought you said you couldn't understand Shakespeare? Yet you seem to know the whole plot of the story."

Emmett looked a bit guilty "Well, a couple of years ago we had to do an essay on Romeo and Juliet. I started reading it but I got really bored and gave up. So I ended up just researching the play on the internet...and finding an essay on it," he added quietly.

"Emmett!" I was astounded "You _do _know that's called plagiarism"

"Hey look! I did change it," Emmett defended himself, "I just…stole some ideas, that's all."

"And did your school ever find out?" A bemused Rosalie asked.

Emmett just laughed, "Of course not, though I doubt they would care to be honest. It wasn't like coursework, so it didn't really matter." Emmett shook his head.

"Still," I said. I've never really liked the idea of cheating. "What school did you go to anyway."

"St Matthews for Boys – not really a good school to be honest!" **(A/N I just made this school up. Sorry if there really is a St Matthews school!)**

"How long were you there for?" I asked curiously.

"Hmmm. From about the age of four to last year."

"That's a long time. Why did you leave then?"

"Oh, well Carlisle and Esme only officially adopted us a couple of months ago. And as they live here, we had to move here, and our old school is miles away so it's just easier to start at this school" Emmett answered truthfully.

He didn't seem that uncomfortable with this conversation, so I decided to find out some more of his past.

"You were all only adopted a couple of months ago? So you were in the same care home then, right?"

"Yeah. I ended up there when I was about eight. Edward came a few months later and Jasper about 6 months after him."

"Oh. So at least you were all together then."

"Yeah," Emmett agreed "It was nice having two people your age to talk to who were going through the same things as you."

I immediately felt bad when he said that. I guess I don't realise how lucky I am.

"Although," Emmett continued "Jasper's always so cool and collected about everything, and Edward just doesn't like to talk about his past. All the same, there's someone there for you."

"Emmett" Rosalie said softly, "You know you can talk to me, Bella, or Alice as well if you want. We'll listen to whatever you have to say."

"Thanks. Maybe I will someday, but not right now. I wouldn't want to bore you to death with my misery" he chuckled to himself.

I can see he's the sort of person who tries to hide all their misery behind jokes and laughs, to not make anyone else share in his pain.

"Yeah, if ever you, Jasper or Edward need to talk, we'll be there for you. Isn't that for friends are for? It's not good to hide your emotions anyway."

"I know," Emmett said, "Try telling that to Jasper and Edward though. Especially Edward. He won't even tell me or Jasper what happened to him, even though we keep telling him he'll feel better if he tells someone. But whenever he thinks about the past, he always looks in pain. Jasper and I can tell something's troubling him from the past. He just won't say what!" Emmett looked frustrated.

"Give Edward time" Rosalie said in a reassuring voice. "When he wants to tell you, he will. But right now you guys have to support each other. Me, Bella and Alice too. Anyway, I overheard Edward saying he has Biology after break, and so does Bella. Right now all he needs is friends"…

**A/N So is it okay? Is it realistic? Reviews please!**


	4. Doctors and Drugs

**Disclaimer: I'm only Annie. Not Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N Thanks for the reviews guys! My friend's just pointed out that you couldn't make any anonymous reviews to this story, so I've disabled it so now you can. **

**I know it's taking ages for me to update but I've been busy. I have finally managed to finish this chapter, which is good, so now my friend won't keep pestering to read the Biology scene! By the way, I hope that the science information below is actually correct and I'm sorry if it's boring but it's sort of needed for future plotline. Hope you like this chapter…**

_Recap_

"_Give Edward time" Rosalie said in a reassuring voice. "When he wants to tell you, he will. But right now you guys have to support each other. Me, Bella and Alice too. Anyway, I overheard Edward saying he has Biology after break, and so does Bella. Right now all he needs is friends"…_

**Chapter 4 – Doctors and Drugs**

"Are you coming then Bella?" Edward asked me in his smooth, musical voice.

"Yep" I slid of the table and grabbed my bag at the same time to go to Biology.

Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper had already left a couple of minutes ago to go to Chemistry as it was further away, leaving me and Edward alone. He seemed to be a nice guy, a little quiet and serious like Emmett had said, but someone who I could be comfortable around.

"So what do you think of Forks so far?" I asked him while walking down the corridor.

"It's a lot different from Phoenix, that's for sure" he chuckled delicately. "But it's very beautiful and peaceful around here, whereas in Phoenix it was unimaginably crowded and chaotic. Also, everyone here is so friendly and seems to know each other: it's like a big family. You wouldn't find that in Phoenix."

We reached the classroom just as the bell rung. Mr Banner hadn't come yet so everyone was still talking. There were a couple of free tables scattered around the place so Edward and I chose a table near the back.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. I've lived here my whole life and I love it here. I couldn't imagine leaving all my friends behind and living somewhere else," I said while taking a seat.

Edward sighed quietly while taking his seat beside me and muttered, "But sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind." I wasn't sure if he meant for me to hear that, and I was about to ask him what he meant when Mr Banner walked in.

"Alright, settle down now kids. Today we will be learning about pathogens and disease. I would assume that you all know by now the four types of Pathogens are fungi, bacteria, viruses and protozoa. If you don't…well then you need to get out of my class and move down a few years if you don't even know that at 17!"

His words would seem harsh if he didn't say it in a joking way. And that's one of the best things about Mr Banner; he always makes us laugh and actually makes Biology fun. Edward apparently didn't seem to know what to think of him. He looked like he was torn between amusement and shock.

Mr Banner moved to the whiteboard and asked "Now, what pathogens will antibiotics be able to treat?"

Mike raised up his hand "Bacteria and some fungi. They don't work on viruses though."

"Exactly. If you ever get a cold or flu and go to the doctor's, they'll just send you away again. The only way to deal with viruses is to wait for your body to get rid of it, and suffer in the meantime!"

"Now, who here knows a doctor? A parent maybe?" Mr Banner asked the class.

I may have been imagining it, but Edward looked a little tense. I turned to glance at him, wondering what was wrong, but when he turned to look at me his face betrayed no hint of emotion.

It seemed like no-one did know a doctor. But when Mr Banner turned to look around, he spotted Edward and said "Ah, Edward, I believe you have a father who's a doctor, right?"

"Yes, he works at the hospital" Edward replied in a normal voice, but it seemed a little off, a little less smooth as usual. I wondered what was wrong with him. Mr Banner didn't notice it and continued, "And he hardly ever gets ill, does he?"

"Not in the few months I've known him, no" Edward answered back, more calmly than before

"Right. That's because doctors have been used to an environment where there are lot of diseases around. So they get active immunity to lots of common diseases," he told the class.

Mr Banner started pacing around the room as he continued "But not everyone is fortunate enough to have active immunity to every disease out there, and that's where drugs come in. They give temporary passive immunity, containing antibodies that will treat the disease."

He stopped walking. "The only problem is, drugs can also be harmful if misused. I know countless number of cases where an overdose or addiction has lead to death," he said with a serious voice and everyone was silent. Edward next to me was unnaturally still, just like most of the class, probably because of the seriousness of the issue.

"Now, I want you to get into groups of 4 and perform a little routine to illustrate how a type of drug works. You can choose from; Depressants, Stimulants, Painkillers, Performance enhancers and Hallucinogens. You have 5 minutes and then you will perform to the rest of the class" Mr Banner concluded and went to sit at his desk.

Mike and Angela, who were directly in the table in front of us turned round and asked "Wanna work as a four?"

"Sure" I agreed and Edward smiled. They turned round their chairs and sat opposite us.

"Right, well I'm thinking we could do performance enhancers, you know, anabolic steroids," Mike said enthusiastically. "We could start running around the class or we could show off our muscles" he rolled his shirt up and put his arm up, closing his fist so his muscle flexed.

Angela, Edward and I laughed at him. Mike could be so hyper at times that he was like a male version of Alice! And the world would not be able to handle 2 Alice's!

"No Mike" I said sadly "If I start running around the class there is a 99.9% probability that I would trip and fall." I shook my head at the extremely possible event, while Edward laughed and added "Plus I think we would look like maniacs, and Mr Banner would have a fit…though that might be fun to watch" he mused with a smile.

"Well, what about the muscle thing then?" Mike asked us.

"I don't know about you two but girls don't really have any muscle" Angela pointed out.

"That's rubbish" Edward argued playfully. "Everyone has muscle, even girls. Look," he gently took my arm and held it up at a right angle, so the hint of muscle I had could be seen through my thin shirt. His abrupt contact sent a shock up my arm, but his hand was warm and gentle so I relaxed.

"See," Edward said smugly, "even Bella has muscle, and she's a girl".

"Yeah, but not as big as yours though" I pointed to his arm which was still holding mine up, and his muscles could be seen stretched over his light cream skin. He just flashed me a brilliant smile and gently released my arm. "Yeah, well…" he trailed off, still with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

"Errm, hello?" Angela interrupted us. "We still need to decide what we're going to do, and we're going to perform in about 2 minutes!"

**I know it's not a cliff-hanger but I couldn't think of how I could make one. I'm sorry that my chapters are really short, and to everyone who wants the chapters to be longer, but otherwise I would take even longer writing them!**

**Anyway, I'm thinking of having an EPOV next chapter, and might reveal a little about his past. What do you think? I know I always say this but reviews please!**


	5. Flashbacks to the Past

**Disclaimer: I'm only 14 and no where near talented enough to create Twilight. Stephanie Meyer did!**

**A/N I know a few of you have already started guessing what Edward's past is and what happened. So this EPOV will give some answers to your guesses!**

**Chapter 5 – Flashbacks to the Past**

EPOV

At least Biology is over. That was a long hour; and what luck that the first Biology lesson I had at this school was about diseases and drugs! I was tense for about half the lesson, and I could tell that Bella noticed.

When she turned to look at me after Mr Banner asked whether anyone had a parent who's a doctor, I tried extremely hard to show nothing in my eyes. I really shouldn't have tensed up like that though! There was no reason to- it was just an innocent question. But unfortunately I was thinking of my mother when Mr Banner asked that question.

It only made things worse when Mr Banner turned to me and asked if I had a father who's a doctor. At first I didn't hear that he said father, and for a moment I panicked at how he knew that my mother was a doctor. But then I realised he was talking about my adoptive parents, and I replied that Carlisle was.

I know that it may seem a bit stubborn, but I can't think of Carlisle and Esme as my parents. I know that Emmett has always felt comfortable calling them Mum and Dad, and Jasper is beginning to as well, but I just can't! Edward Senior and Elizabeth Masen were my parents. My loving, caring and considerate parents.

Don't get me wrong, I also love Carlisle and Esme a lot. They are two of the best people that I have ever known, and I am so grateful that they chose to adopt Emmett, Jasper and I. It's rare that you can get someone to adopt three children at the same time. Because I don't know how I would survive without Emmett and Jasper.

They may not realise it though; I know I don't show my feelings much. But from the time I entered that children's home, when there was only Emmett, he made me forget about my past and look to the future. He showed me how to think positively. And when Jasper came along, he showed me how to control my emotions. I was able to come to terms with the death of my parents, and see through it.

So you would think that I'll be able to tell them anything. But I can't. The events that happened ten years ago will forever be imprinted on my mind, but my mouth refuses to speak about it. I know that everybody always says that 'A problem shared is a problem halved', but how can you solve the past?

Still, Emmett and Jasper want me to tell them my past, just so that I can feel better. But even if I did tell them, I still wouldn't feel better. There is nothing in the world that would make anyone feel better about their parent's death.

All I am grateful for is at least they spared her. Her – I still can't remember who she is. Everything before my parent's death seems a bit hazy to me, a bit blurred. But I remember we met when we moved house. We met in this beautiful little meadow I wandered across near to my house. She said she lived near there too, and had only recently found the meadow as well.

I remember she was always happy and smiling. We would always play together, and soon became best friends. We would go to the park together and go on the swings, trying to see who could swing the highest. Our mums also soon became best friends, and our dads would always watch the football together.

And I soon grew in love with that little, special girl!

But then, when I was only 8, the event happened that would change my whole life, and we had to quickly leave. All I remember is that one day, my mum hurried up the stairs, telling me to hurry and pack my bags. I was confused. My mum was running about the place with suitcases, bursting through all the rooms and packing.

She grabbed my hand with about three suitcases in the other, and dragged me down the stairs. My dad was downstairs, carelessly chucking things into black, plastic bags. And he seemed agitated as well. I wanted to ask what was going on, but I knew that my mum and dad would get even more stressed and probably shout at me.

So I let them drag me into the car, put all the suitcases in the boot of our car, and we drove off. I kept quiet. I didn't know what was happening. I was scared and sad. I didn't know where we were going. I didn't know if we were going to come back…I didn't know if I was going to see my best friend again!

I can still remember feeling all those emotions in those 5 minutes. But more vividly can I remember the day just 1 week after we had left our home. We were now staying at an apartment, and my mum and dad had been feeling unwell that morning, probably due to stress. I thought nothing of it, so I just went to school as normal. That was until I got back and saw my parents lying still on the floor in the kitchen.

At first I didn't understand. I walked up to my mum who was lying near my dad. Their hands held glasses that had shattered on the floor and water that had spilled out of both glasses. The bottle of mineral water we always drinks from was on the table, three-quarters full and lid off.

I crouched down to my mum and gently shook her. "Mum, are you asleep?" Ne reply. I shook her slightly harder "Mum, wake up!" By this time I was panicking. "Mum, please wake up!" Tears had overflowed my eyes and I couldn't control them.

"Dad!" I wailed out and started shaking him too. His eyes were open, and were fixed on the ceiling. He wasn't blinking. He wasn't moving at all. "Dad! Look at me! Please, don't leave me!" I whispered that last sentence. I forced myself to realise they weren't asleep. They were dead.

I was alone and I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know why they had died! So I just sat there, sobbing, until I couldn't cry anymore. I reached shakily for the phone and dialled for the police.

When they came, they were busy taking evidence. They found no DNA, so no case of murder. The investigation lead them to believe that my mum, being a doctor, had accidently taken an overdose of medicine and given my dad one as well.

I still don't believe that happened. My mum was too careful to take an overdose. No. It has something to do with us leaving so quickly. Something happened that made my mum and dad so stressed that we had to move immediately. I just wish I had asked what was happening!

**A/N Hmmm, I wonder if you guys will be able to figure out why Edward's parents died. Was it murder? Was it indeed suicide? If you have a guess, I would like to know.**

**However, I won't be able to update for a while as I have exams coming up. But believe me, I would rather be writing another chapter than doing exams!**


	6. A Trip to France?

**Disclaimer: Still just Annie. Not Stephanie Meyer!**

**A/N Sorry for the long update, but I had exams all week (Thankfully I only have 3 more to go!)**

**One of my friends pointed out what diseases had to do with anything in the Biology chapter. If you were wondering too, then diseases have nothing to do with the plotline. I was trying to find a way to get drugs into the plot, as Edward's mum was accused of taking an overdose of drugs (and that was why Edward was stiff when Mr Banner said he knew countless no. of deaths due to overdose!) I'm sorry if it didn't come across well.**

**Because of the quite intense and emotional chapter last time, I will try to make this one a bit lighter and fluffier.**

**I'm going back to BPOV so here we go…**

**Chapter 6 – A Trip to France?**

"Geography next; could my day get any better?" Rosalie asked sarcastically, leaning against the door with Emmett and Edward beside her. Alice, Jasper and I had History next, which was just down the corridor, so we were all huddled in a little group.

"Oh! I didn't know you liked Geography Rose," Emmett blindly asked, obviously not catching on to the sarcasm.

We all chuckled at Emmett's slowness while Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I was joking Emmett," she groaned, "Geography bores me – all we learn about is rocks, and weathering and rivers and blah blah blah…why can't we learn about something that's actually happening? Not how a rock gets weathered slowly after billions of years!"

"If you don't like Geography, then why don't you just drop the subject and take something else instead" Jasper asked.

Rose grumpily replied "Because my parents always say 'Geography is an important subject and it's a useful qualification'."

"Oh come on Rosie, Geography isn't that bad…and we get to go on loads of trips" Emmett finished enthusiastically, obviously showing that was the main reason he took Geography.

"Actually, we only get to go on two trips a year, and they're to help with our coursework," Edward corrected.

"Yeah and it's like going to cliffs and stuff like that to see how landscapes change" Rosalie added in.

"What?" Emmett thunderously boomed out, nearly breaking my eardrum. "We're going to look at rocks? We're going to be doing work? Oh man! In our old school we got to go to France for a week in a Geography trip and we didn't do ANY work!"

"Errm Emmett? That was a French trip and we were supposed to be improving our French" Jasper incredulously said to Emmett, making us all laugh.

"Oh" Emmett replied expressionless but then turned hyper again "See! Why don't we go to _France_ on our Geography trip? I'm sure it will improve our knowledge!"

"Like what Emmett?" I asked amused "You going to learn about rocks over there?"

"No of course not! But for the Human topic when we're studying Population, we can go to France and see how people live there," Emmett replied confidently. **(A/N Ah, if only my school would let us do that!)**

We all mulled over Emmett's comment, and it wasn't actually a bad idea.

"But unfortunately Emmett, I don't think you will be able to convince the teachers to make it an official trip" Jasper said sadly. We all thought about that. Damn Jasper! Why did he always have to be so pessimistic? Even though technically he's correct.

"I know!" Alice bounced up and down "Why don't we make everyone in the school who does Geography sign a petition saying they want a Geography trip to France? I really, _really_ want to go to France now!"

"Because I doubt we'd get everyone who does Geography to sign it… and I don't think it would make a difference to the teachers anyway!" This time it was me being pessimistic, though I really wished that Alice's plan would work.

"Ahhh!" Alice pouted unhappily. "Why do teachers have to be so _mean_? All they want to do is make us suffer!"

Her voice sounded so convincingly heartbroken, that I actually wanted to comfort her. Jasper, who was next to her, put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Alice, don't be sad! I know what will cheer you up. How about in the future, we all go to France together on holiday"

Jasper's trick worked, as Alice immediately looked up at him with a blinding smile on her face. "Really? Oh that would be the bestest thing ever. Oooh I know. Why don't we all go together in the half-term? It's only like two months away and I'm sure we'll all be able to get tickets in time…"

As Alice rambled on Jasper looked stunned at her suddenly happy outburst. "…and we just _have_ to go shopping!" Alice said as though it was the most important thing in the world.

I groaned loudly and turned to give an evil glare to Jasper "What have you unleashed Jasper?"

Jasper smiled apologetically. "Errm Alice?" he asked, and Alice stopped talking about the trip for a moment and asked Jasper innocently "Yes Jazzy?"

"Well, when I said we should go sometime in the future, I didn't actually mean now" Jasper responded nervously.

"But Jazzy," Alice said still innocently "That was the best idea you have come up with! I really want to go to France! Please! _Please! _"

Alice was full-out pleading to Jasper now. Jasper looked helpless and turned to us to show that he couldn't refuse Alice like this. " Alright Alice, I'll go with you," he said with a small smile playing around his lips "I don't know about these guys though." He glanced to the rest of us.

"Hmmm. I wouldn't mind going to France. I only went there once when I was 5. It'll be nice to go again," Rosalie replied.

"Well, If Rosie is going then I'll go too" Emmett piped up.

That just left me and Edward. We looked to each other for a moment, my brown eyes meeting his dazzling green ones. We both smiled simultaneously and turned round to the others.

"Alright, I'm in" Edward smiled brilliantly, amused.

"Me too" I gave in. I don't know how I was going to afford the trip, but I'd manage somehow. As long as Alice didn't spend every day dragging me around shops in France.

"Isabella, Alice and Jasper! Would you kindly like to enter the classroom? You are already five minutes late!" We turned to find our History teacher stomping towards us looking angry. Alice cowered behind Jasper and I tried to hide as well. Alice and I had our history teacher last year, and although he was funny, if you got on his bad side he could really look menacing.

"Coming" Alice squeaked quietly and hurried to the classroom, dragging Jasper with her on her side so she was out of view. I quickly walked to the classroom as well, not glancing back at Rosalie, Emmett and Edward who I could hear laughing at us.

I'll get them later. But History now. I wonder what we're going to learn today. Hmmm, maybe I could also talk a little bit to Jasper about Edward too. What was with him in that Biology lesson….?

**A/N** **And that's chapter 6 for you! I hope you liked it. **

**I'll going to leave Edward's past for a bit, and next chapter going to concentrate a little on Jasper's secret.**

**Apparently I have 626 hits, and that's AMAZING, I'm glad people are reading my story. If you are reading my story, then review please and tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys!**


	7. Jasper Hates Alcohol

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer – never was, never will be :(**

**YAY! My end of year exams are finished and to celebrate I'm going to give you all a longer chapter (especially dedicated to nez93 and Jasperwinked for being such great reviewers and giving me enthusiasm to continue!)**

**And for this chapter I'm going to concentrate mainly on Jasper's secret past, as he has only had a minor role up till now!**

**Sorry for the History educational stuff, but again it's needed for the plot.**

**Chapter 7 – Jasper hates Alcohol**

"So how long have you two known each other then?" Jasper asked us while our History teacher went to get us textbooks.

"Ermm, since the start of secondary school I guess. Rosalie too" I answered, but I was a bit distracted by Alice doodling fashion dresses on my notebook. **(A/N Sorry, I don't know what you call it in America but its school from ages 11-18)**

"Wow! So you guys must be really close then"

"Yep" Alice said, though not really paying attention to our conversation.

She had finished drawing a long, flowing, Cinderella style dress. "What colour should I colour in the dress? A light blue perhaps, or maybe a pale pink…" she murmured off, though she knew that I wouldn't bother to answer.

Jasper just smiled at her, and his smile held warmth and tenderness, which ended up even making me smile! "I think I prefer the light blue" he said quietly to her, making her face light up as she looked up at him.

"Really? How about the bow? Do you think gold or silver would be better? And what about the shoes? Pumps or heels?" glad that Jasper had answered her.

Jasper chuckled but answered "Silver, and blue heels would suit the outfit as well."

"Aaahh thank you Jazzy! It's nice that there's _somebody_ who understands my passion in fashion design. Unlike _someone _who doesn't have _any _fashion sense!" She turned to give an accusing glare at me.

"Hey!" I said defensively "Rose is the one who likes fashion, not me! Anyway Jasper, I didn't know you like fashion!" I turned to look at the traitor, narrowing my eyes.

"Errm, I don't really Bella" he said apologetically but then leaned towards me so that Alice wouldn't hear while she was colouring the dress in and whispered "I only answered to make Alice happy!"

I rolled my eyes. It seems that Jasper would give Alice anything she wanted. It's obvious where Alice and Jasper's relationship would head towards…

"Alice, please put your drawings away now please, and help me distribute these text books," our teacher came in holding a massive pile of thick textbooks.

"Sure" Alice had finished the dress and hopped lightly of the chair, holding her hands out. Our teacher put half the textbooks in her hands, but because her hands were so small and tiny, they weighed down considerably, and Alice let out a little "Oww". That was all it took for Jasper to skid to Alice, and take about two-thirds of the books she was carrying.

"Thanks Jazzy" she beamed up at him, and started to distribute textbooks to the rest of the class, and so did Jasper. Alice, having less books, finished quickly and skipped to sit down next to me, whispering excitingly "Jazzy's really nice, isn't he. I've never met someone so handsome or gentlemanly-like."

"He sure is" I replied back. I've never seen her this happy before, and Alice is usually blinding happy so you could imagine just how glowing her face was!

Jasper had returned, and to get back at Alice saying I had no fashion sense I said innocently to Jasper "Jasper, did you know that Alice thinks you're the handsomest and most gentlemanly-like person she's ever met?"

Oh no, Alice was giving me pure death glares now. I'd better watch my back later!

Jasper looked embarrassed and laughed nervously, but he seemed slightly pleased. He turned to Alice and said "Erm, thanks Alice?" Alice looked embarrassed now and looked down to her feet, so Jasper took in a slight breath and said quickly "I think you're very pretty too".

He obviously said it to cheer Alice up, and she did. She looked even more ecstatic than before, if that was even possible. Alice was about to reply but our teacher cut us of by saying,

"Okay guys. Last term we already started work on the USA during the 1920's to the 1930's. Seeing as we've already studied prosperity during the boom of the 1920's, we'll be studying the topic of Prohibition today. The best way to explain what it is is to read the definition in the textbook. So turn to page 216 now and read the opening paragraph."

Everyone flipped open the textbook. It read:

"_Prohibition was the 18__th__ Amendment to the US Constitution. It banned the manufacture, selling or transport of alcohol. However, Prohibition finally ended in 1933 and has since become known as the 'noble experiment,' as it failed to survive."_

I finished reading and looked up at our teacher, who had drawn a line on the whiteboard, cutting it in half. On the left hand side he wrote "Pros" and on the right he wrote "Cons".

He then turned to us and said "Right, at the end of the lesson we are going to have a debate on whether Prohibition was a good thing or whether it wasn't. The left side of the class will be arguing for Prohibition, all of you on the right hand side of the class will be arguing against Prohibition. You have ten minutes to research your arguments and decide on speakers, and then we will begin the debate."

Me, Alice and Jasper were on the left hand side, along with Mike, Eric and Angela, who were in front of us. They turned their chairs round to our table, so we were all facing each other.

"Right, first we need to decide on speakers. Who wants to be one?" Mike asked.

No-one said anything.

Mike rolled his eyes and said "Fine, I'll be one if no-one wants to. We need someone else though. Bella?" he asked turning to me.

"No way" I said firmly "I hate speaking". It's true. I always get nervous when I'm performing and end up shaking. I don't really like attention, I guess.

"Eric? Angela?" he asked. They just shook their heads.

Jasper sighed and said grudgingly "I'll be one then."

"Cool" Mike said, looking relieved. He then flipped in the textbook and skim-read the page. "Okay, let's see…ah, here's the reasons why alcohol was banned."

He tuned the textbook to us, and Alice leaned in to read it.

"1) It's socially dangerous. 2) It causes drunken behaviour, bad habits and violence…" Alice didn't see it but Jasper looked solemn and stiff, kind of like Edward in Biology. Man, what was up with these brothers? Why couldn't they just tell us what's going on? "…and three, it leads to alcoholism and a breakdown of family life" Alice finished. Yep, Jasper looked like he wasn't even breathing by this point.

"That's good. We have three arguments now" Angela replied, oblivious to Jasper's distress.

"Yep" Eric said. "We just need to broaden the points now."

"Errm, okay. Well seeing as we don't have much time, why don't we split into two's and take one point between the pair," suggested.

We all looked at one another and agreed that was probably the best thing. Eric and Angela worked together on point one. Mike and Alice worked together on point three, which left me and Jasper to work on point two.

"Well, erm, okay." Jasper seemed a bit out-of-it.

I leaned into him so no-one could her and said softly "Jasper, are you alright."

He looked surprised for a second, but then smoothed over and said "Of course. I'm just a bit tired, you know, first day and everything. That's all."

He made his voice so reassuring that I almost believed him. The key word being almost. But he continued saying normally "When talking about drunken behaviour, we could say how it leads to lashing out at others, even though unintentional, and can cause harm and distress to others."

"Yeah, that's good" I answered. He may not want me to know what was going on, but I was going to find out eventually (unfortunately another stubborn trait of mine!) So if he wouldn't say anything now, that's fine. I'd find out some other time.

"I wouldn't have thought you would want to be a speaker Jasper?" I asked.

"Oh, well, no-one else wanted to. And it's something I feel quite strongly about as well," he replied, thankful it was going of the topic.

"Really? Why do you feel so strongly about Prohibition?"

Now he looked cautious again. "Oh, well, I don't really see the point in drinking alcohol to be honest. There's no point in drowning your worries."

Hmmm, it looked like there was something more than just not seeing the necessity of alcohol. "Of course alcohol won't solve your problems. But isn't it okay to have it in moderation at social events?"

Jasper seemed to be having a little debate in his mind but then answered "I guess then its okay. I don't know. I've never been a fan of alcohol though, so I might be biased," he said truthfully.

"Why?" I asked, generally interested, and not about finding out what he's hiding.

But I ended up seeming to get nearer to Jasper telling the truth when he said "Oh, I just have some bad memories about alcohol and my family that I haven't gotten over yet."

"What happened Jazzy?" Alice asked. It seemed that she was listening in to our conversation for a while now, but neither Jasper nor I had noticed. Jasper looked startled and immediately hurriedly said "Oh nothing. It doesn't matter, I'm just being down. Don't worry about me."

I was about to say that that wasn't going to happen when our History teacher cut me off by saying "Time's up. Let's hear your debate then." Jasper looked relieved, and stood up to go to the front, leaving me and Alice behind. We both looked at each other and Alice mouthed 'what's wrong with him?', seeming sad. I just shook my shoulders, saying I had no idea. She didn't do anything for a second, but then mouthed 'we need to talk.' I looked at her, but then nodded.

She turned to our teacher and said "I'm not feeling very well. Can I please go to the nurse" she said in her most innocent voice, holding her stomach.

Our teacher sighed but said "Fine. Do you need someone to accompany you?"

"Yes please. Bella will come, won't you?" She tuned to me expectantly and, trying not to roll my eyes, replied "I'll go with her."

"Well, it's only ten minutes to the end of the lesson, so you might want to pack your bags if there's no point in coming back."

We nodded and started packing our stuff away.

As we walked away, with me supporting Alice who was holding her stomach for the façade, we passed Jasper who looked only at Alice worryingly. He was about to hold out his hand to stop us, but Mike nudged him that it was his turn to speak, so he had to let us leave.

Once I had safely closed the door, we dropped the façade and quickly went into the nearby toilet so no-one would see or overhear us.

"Okay, what was wrong with Jasper?" Alice immediately asked me once I closed the doors, her hands on her hips.

"I don't know" I said defensively. Alice narrowed her eyes at me, but saw I was telling the truth.

She sighed. "He was like that in Chemistry as well. We were making esters and so we had alcohol. Some idiot in our class asked the teacher whether we could just drink the alcohol instead of making esters. Jasper was the only one who didn't laugh," she said, all the while pacing up and down.

"And when I asked him what's wrong…" she continued, "…he said it was nothing. Why doesn't he just say what's bothering him?" she looked frustrated and I was too.

"I know! Edward's like that as well. I don't know what was with him in Biology but something was definitely bothering him," I was getting slightly angry now at those two.

Alice surprised me by saying "And Emmett too. Rose was telling me that he was acting weird when at break time, Rose was talking about cars with Edward."

"Huh" I was confused. Why would Emmett be acting weird at that? Out of the three of them, he was the most bold and straightforward. I lost all my anger as soon as it had come but said firmly to Alice,

"Look, its lunchtime now. We just have to go up to them and tell them we want to know what's going on." Alice nodded determinedly. "It's time to find out what those Cullen brothers are hiding"…

**A/N Wow! That was my longest chapter yet. It may not seem so long, but it did take me a long time.**

**So have you figured out what any of the Cullen brother's secrets are? As ever, please hit that review button! **


	8. The Stubborn Cullens

**Disclaimer: You know by now that I'm not Stephanie Meyer**

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in ages. It's just that I'm doing 2 1/2 GCSEs a year early and I've been revising like hell.**

**But back to the story. I have given a few clues as to each Cullen brother's past. And I think soon I will be revealing what happened to each of them in the next few chapters.**

**So here we go…**

_Recap_

"_Look, its lunchtime now. We just have to go up to them and tell them we want to know what's going on." Alice nodded determinedly. "It's time to find out what those Cullen brothers are hiding"…_

**Chapter 8 – The Stubborn Cullens**

"Right! WHAT THE HEC IS GOING ON WITH YOU THREE!" Alice bellowed out, storming to the table where Edward, Emmett and Jasper were sitting at. They all jumped as her small, but frightening form, towered over them as they were eating lunch. She had a look of pure menace in her eyes that even had Emmett cower in his chair.

"Alice? What's going on?" Rosalie had come over with a tray of food, and was looking at Alice like she was mad.

"What's going on Rosalie? Oh, just that all three of these Cullens are keeping secrets from us and won't tell us what's going on" she fumed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Alice's dramatic approach. But a flash of irritation crossed her face as she turned to boys as well. "Actually, Alice is right. What is _with _you guys?"

"I don't know what you girls are talking about" Jasper said calmly. But it didn't make Alice feel calm. Oh no. She seemed angrier that now he was denying it. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? O F COURSE YOU KNOW. WHAT THE F-"

I cut her off by taking a more calm approach "Yes you do. You guys know exactly what we're talking about. First, Edward was actually really weird in Biology…" Edward looked up startled at me, but I just continued on "…then Jasper was getting all quiet as well in History…" no response from Jasper, he knew I knew something was wrong, "…and now I hear from Alice that even _you_ Emmett were acting weird at breaktime." I turned to look at him, with one hand on my hip.

Emmett just looked at me with a dumbfounded expression. "Huh?"

Edward, ignoring his brother slowness, quietly said "How did you know something was wrong?"

I looked at him straight in the eye and said "It was pretty obvious Edward. You guys have been acting weird all day."

My eyes flickered to the other two. Their faces didn't deny it, but they held no expression that they were going to tell us.

"Well!" Alice demanded.

Still no response. Jasper opened his mouth, but after a moment's hesitation, closed it again, looking only at Alice.

"Look girls," Emmett bravely started, "Yeah okay we've all been acting a little weird today. But it's just the whole idea of moving to a new town and settling in…"

Rosalie cut him off "Oh come off it! Don't you dare make that stupid, lame excuse. We know something is up."

Emmett looked a little frustrated now. "Have you guys not got things you don't want other people to know? Something that's just too personal to say out loud? Well?"

Alice, Rose and I just stared at him. I slowly began to take in his words. Wow. Emmett was actually making a bit of sense for once. I couldn't say anything to his remark as he was right. Everyone has secrets that they don't want other people to know about.

Rose looked at him more tenderly. "Well yes. Everyone has secrets. But you should be able to trust the people closest to you, and tell them what's bothering you."

Now all of us stared at Rose. What's she's saying should be true of course. But we've only met Edward, Emmett and Jasper today! I doubt that we're close enough for them to trust us completely after knowing us for just a few hours.

"But do you really want to hear about our past. It would probably bore you" Edward spoke up.

"Of course we would want to know" I was surprised that Edward would think that way "We're friends, right?"

I glanced at everyone for confirmation. Everyone nodded.

"Right. Will you tell us then?"

Edward sighed, showing that he was going to give in soon. Emmett also looked like he was going to crack, and he ate a big mouthful of sandwich to stop him for spilling. Jasper looked, well, Jasper. The same cool and calm face that didn't betray whatever emotion bubbling on the surface.

"What's in the past is in the past. Emmett, Edward and I are just over-exaggerating. We'll get over it" Jasper looked at each of us.

"No you won't, not without telling someone first" Alice pointed out.

"Alice's right," I added in, "It's like that saying I heard somewhere 'What you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened, it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment. And this is the moment you can choose to make everything new. Right now.' " Alice and Rose rolled their eyes at me, while Emmett and Jasper laughed. Edward just smiled at me. "Trust Bella to get all philosophical" Alice muttered under her breath, though everyone could hear her. "What? It's true" I defended. It's a lovely quote. Just because people can't be bothered to actually listen and see the meaning, it doesn't mean its lame. The best thing about quotes like this is that open up to your own personal interpretation. Alice was going to argue back, but Rose cut in. "Yeah, well, that's not really the issue here. Back to the point, where you guys weren't telling us the truth" Rosalie was always the practical one. "Actually, how were we not telling you the truth? We didn't tell you about our pasts, but that doesn't mean we lied to you. It's just keeping quiet" Emmett cheekily argued back. It's almost as if Emmett has a death wish. Rosalie's perfect, pale skin turned a bright shade of red and you could almost see steam coming out of her ears as she was so angry. "CULLEN!" Wow, she was so angry that she used Emmett's last name. I don't think I've ever seen Emmett so scared before. His eyes bulged and he gulped as Rosalie leaned directly into his face. The rest of us didn't move. I wasn't sure whether I was more scared at Rosalie's usually calm aura being shattered or more amused at Emmett's reaction. "Okay Rosie, okay!" Emmett seemed to have given in as he could see he was making Rose upset. "If you really want to know then…" But he was cut off when Jasper and Emmett, like lightening, bolted over and slammed their hands on Emmett's mouth so he couldn't speak. I shouted "Edward!" at the same time Alice shouted "Jasper!" Their heads whipped around guiltily to look at us, then looked at each other, nodded, forming some kind of silent agreement. "Okay, fine, we'll tell you" Edward sighed exasperatedly. A blinding smile took over my face as well as Rose's and Alice's. We had won. They were finally going to tell us what's going on. We waited desperately as Edward and Jasper let go of Emmett. Jasper's mouth opened, "But we can't tell you here, there's no privacy. Meet us in the form room at the end of the day and we'll tell you then"… A/N Okay I know it's another short chapter, but I can't go on otherwise it wouldn't be a good cliff-hanger. I am extremely grateful to everyone who has reviewed my story. But with only 20 reviews I know that my story isn't a great hit. I'm going to carry on and end this story properly because I owe it to all my reviewers. But I will probably be only be doing a few more chapters and then this story will be complete. I'm really sorry for all those who do love this story but it's got to end at some point. I may even publish a new story after this if I feel I have a good plotline. Anyway, please review! 


	9. Battle of Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me – I'm just playing around with them!****--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay I have no idea the last time I updated so that's a bad sign. I've been meaning to, but I've been hooked on reading some fanfics that I absolutely love (check my profile if you want to read them)!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Now back to the story! I'll be revealing each Cullen's past one by one. So get ready for some drama – filled chapters!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Errm, something weird is happening to my account. Yesterday every time I tried to upload this chapter it came out as one big paragraph. So today I've tried to insert lines of dashes in between each paragraph. If they do come up then sorry for it looking weird, but it's the best I can do!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Recap_

"_Okay, fine, we'll tell you" Edward sighed exasperatedly. A blinding smile took over my face as well as Rose's and Alice's. We had won. They were finally going to tell us what's going on. We waited desperately as Edward and Jasper let go of Emmett. Jasper's mouth opened, "But we can't tell you here, there's no privacy. Meet us in the form room at the end of the day and we'll tell you then"…_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 9 – Battle of rock, paper, scissors

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Come on, come on!" I muttered to myself, scanning the corridor for any sign of Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Edward, Rosalie and I had P.E together last and were already in the form room, waiting for the others appear.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Chill Bella! They'll come soon" Edward rolled his eyes. I just turned and glared at him. In P.E I constantly pleaded with him to tell me what he was going to tell us, as I was desperate to know. But every time he just smugly said no, saying he wasn't going to break his promise – the stubborn idiot!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oooh I think I can hear them" Rosalie cocked her head to the side. Edward and I listened too. "HAAAA! Ha ha! You should've seen your face Alice when I jumped up on you" Yep that was Emmett alright. We turned to see him bawled over in laughter, his cheeks bright red. Alice, on the other hand, looked furious and marched straight to us without a word.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Do you know what that moron did to me?" she hissed. "When me and Jasper were coming out of Drama, wondering where he had gone, he suddenly sprung out from the bushes and frightened the hell out of me!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Emmett just laughed even laughter. Jasper, cool as a cucumber as always, turned to give a disapproving face at his brother. "Luckily I was there, so I managed to calm Alice down after she gave a very loud, though I must admit a rather impressive, scream." He turned to look at her with admiration, which instantly made her blush.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Aaah Alice I am sorry for scaring you. You know that I love you" and with that Emmett picked up Alice and started spinning her in the air, while Alice shrieked and the rest of us laughed. "Emmett! Put. Me. Down!" Alice started smacking Emmett on the shoulder so Emmett put her down.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Errrm, hello?" I waved my hand in front of them so I got everyone's attention. "Do you remember the reason why we're here? To find out what's bothering you guys?" "Hmmm" Edward was obviously not pleased that we had returned to our original conversation.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay, so who wants to go first" Alice piped up. All three of us girls looked at the boys, who were trying to stare each other down, wanting the other to go first. "_I'm_ not going first" Emmett pouted "Edward you go" "Why should I go first? Jasper, you should go" "Me? That's a bit unfair, why do you get to decide?"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rose sighed. "Fine, why don't we flip a coin or something, I've got one in my pocket…" she trailed off and got a 10p coin out. "But that won't help. There are only two sides to a coin and there's three of them" I pointed out. "You could play rock paper scissors instead. The two people who lose can battle it out with each other and the loser has to go first."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The three boys shrugged, agreeing and curled their right hands into fists. "Okay then, on scissors you show. Ready?" I asked. All of them nodded. "Rock, paper, scissors…" Edward had chosen rock, Jasper scissors and Emmett paper. "Ha! I beat you Edward" Emmett smugly said, thinking he had won. "But I beat Jasper" Edward defended. "But Scissors beats paper" Jasper turned to Emmett.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They all turned to me. "What?" I said helplessly. Trust them to muck up a simple game! "What can I do?" "Bella, I win don't I" Edward eyes smouldered, and I was about to say yes when Alice said "Why does Bella get to decide? She's obviously going to say yes to Edward, like Rose would to Emmett and I to Jasper

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

God, guys" Rose looked directly at Emmett. "Do you know what?_ I _think the best quality in a man is courage, you know, standing up and saying you'll be first. _That's_ what shows that they're really mature and grown-up" Rosalie's plan worked as Emmett's eyes widen and he burst out.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Of course I'll go first Rosie! I'm much more courageous than little Eddie and Jazzy over here." Jasper smirked at Emmett falling for Rose's trick, while Edward muttered "Stop calling me that!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Well, Emmett…" Alice encouraged him on, and Emmett's enthusiasm suddenly sank as he realised what he was about to. He quickly looked at Rosalie then back again. "Well, erm, I guess I should start with my family, who I loved. My mum was always there, cleaning up any mess I made and making me delicious food. My dad played football with me in the park every weekend and always made me laugh. And I had a five year old sister. " Emmett paused, looking like he was about to cry.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Her name was Claire and she was the most adorable girl in the world. I loved her to bits and she looked up to me like I was the best bother in the whole world." Emmett's voice was becoming a whisper now "I promised her that I would always look out for her, always care for her. And I betrayed her."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The emotion that ran through Emmett made tears in my eyes. I couldn't speak yet. I couldn't ask Emmett to continue, but luckily, he managed to continue himself without anyone asking him to.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"It happened on the 18th December. I was only eight years old then. I had been invited round to my friend Michael's house for the day. I had so much fun. We played video games and went swimming. My mum was meant to pick up at 5pm, but Michael asked me to stay for dinner, and I wanted to. So I called my mum and asked whether she could pick me up at around 8pm. My mum, being the most loving mum imaginable, said I could, and said that after she and my dad picked up Claire from ballet, they would get me straight away."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Again Emmett paused, and I could tell, like everyone else in the room, that this was going to end in disaster. Emmett had silent tears running down his cheeks, and his voice was hoarse when he spoke,

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I was waiting for my parents at 8pm, but they didn't come. I kept waiting and waiting, and they still hadn't come by 8:45. Michael's mum told me that they were probably stuck in traffic, but I could see she was getting worried herself. She said she was going to call my mum's mobile, so she left the room. Michael told me not to worry and squeezed my hand for comfort.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"It was probably only a few minutes later, but it felt like hours, when Michael's mum entered the room. She had a devastated expression and I could tell something bad had happened. "Oh Emmett" she whispered and she ran up and hugged me really tight. "What? What's happened?" I feared the worst and it was true. "I called your mum's phone, and a doctor from the hospital answered. I'm sorry Emmett" she whispered to me "They were in a car crash in the motorway.""

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Emmett burst into tears in front of us, his sobs echoing around the room. No-one said anything. No-one moved. No-one could. We just watched him as pain ripped through him. I doubt there was a single person in the room who didn't have tears in their eyes.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh Emmett!" Rosalie went over to hug him, but he pulled away from her. "IT'S MY FAULT THEY DIED" he shouted, clouded by tears, "If only I left at 5pm like I was supposed to, none of this would have happened! I lost my parents, and my lovely sister, and it's all my fault!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Emmett" Jasper said quietly, "You didn't know that was going to happen, it's not your fault."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"YES IT WAS JASPER! STOP TELLING ME IT WASN'T MY FAULT! BECAUSE I WAS SO SELFISH, NOW ALL MY FAMILY ARE DEAD, BECAUSE OF ME!" Emmett screamed, releasing his anger at him.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Emmett, calm down" Edward told Emmett "Everything happens for a reason." "But what's the reason Edward? Why did they have to die?" Emmett asked, a little scornfully. "I don't know Emmett" Edward quietly answered "No-one will ever know. But everyone has to die at some point. And it's just like the saying 'death is but the next great adventure'."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Yeah, but couldn't the adventure have waited a little longer" Emmett muttered, but he seemed calmer now, and only a few more tears were escaping his eyes. Rosalie hugged him tenderly, and Emmett buried his face into her, breathing in and out slowly.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was about to ask whether he was okay when we heard footsteps coming to the door. "What are you guys still doing here?" Mr Banner asked, surprised. His eyes glanced around the scene, with Emmett crying into Rosalie, and the rest of us in tears.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh nothing. We were just leaving" Edward quickly said, and motioned for everyone to leave. We all quickly hurried out into the corridor, Rosalie still supporting Emmett. "Where are we going to go now?" Alice whispered to us.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I know where we can go," I told everyone, "And when we're there, Edward will reveal his past, won't you?" "I guess I have to" he groaned.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N Okay 1 past down, 2 to go. I hoped it was actually realistic, and fulfilled your expectations. Emmett's was the most obvious, so I thought he should go first. Edward and Jasper next because theirs are a bit more complicated.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

You'll have to wait to find out where they're going, but you might guess right. And I'm thinking of having next chapter in EPOV. I don't know yet. What do you think? Reviews please!


	10. Have I been here before?

**Disclaimer: I've just seen the New Moon trailer but I don't any of New Moon (or Twilight's) creation!**

**A/N I'll keep this brief – thank you for everyone who has reviewed my story! I'm sorry it's taken me 2 weeks to update but I've been loaded with GCSEs and coursework (stupid school!)**

_Recap_ "_I know where we can go," I told everyone, "And when we're there, Edward will reveal his past, won't you?" "I guess I have to" he groaned._

**Chapter 10 – Have I been here before?**

EPOV

"Okay are you going to tell me where we're going?" I whispered to Bella next to me, while Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett walked behind us – the slowcoaches! "Hmmm" she sarcastically deliberated. "Errm… no" she grinned mischievously at me.

I scowled. Bella is so stubborn sometimes! Though, she is cute when she's stubborn. I guess that's what draws me to her. She's different from other girls - She's true, and genuine and beautiful, without needing to plaster herself with makeup or wearing revealing clothes. I've never met anyone like her, no-one I can remember anyway.

"We're nearly there" Bella told me. I looked around confused. We were walking up a road in the middle of an obviously high class, but welcoming area. Big, brick buildings painted cream or white lined either side of the road. Massive lawns and driveways filled with flowers and the greenest trees decorated the houses.

One house stood out particular. It had a sense of traditional, old fashioned style to it, yet it was beautiful nonetheless. It was painted a dazzling white, but had a black roof that contrasted well. A windy pathway led up to the door from the lawn, and soft pink and purple flowers hung from pots on the porch.

I stopped walking and stared at the house. My mind was nagging at me that this house was familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. I could of just seen a picture of this house somewhere, but as I looked around the whole street, I realised the whole street looked familiar.

"Edward? Are you alright?" I turned to see Bella standing in front of me, a little worried.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine" I shrugged it off "I just thought this house looked beautiful." I pointed to the house. Bella smiled, but it was only half-heartedly, and, it looked like it held just a bit of sadness.

Why was she sad? "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her. I didn't want her to be sad. I wanted her to be happy, to smile her brilliant smile that lit up her eyes and in return made me smile!

"It's just…well, my best friend used to live here, but then he moved when I was seven, and I don't even know why" Bella smiled weakly at me "I miss him sometimes"

She looked like she was about to cry, so instinctively I hugged her tightly, whispering "Oh Bella! I'm so sorry he left". Even though I was distraught that Bella was upset, I still managed to register how soft and silky her mahogany hair felt under my hand.

Bella sniffed, then moved out of my arms, though I would have loved to hold her forever. "You don't have to apologise Edward, you didn't do anything wrong." She looked at me with her soft brown eyes that looked so innocent. How could this guy she's talking about leave her? She's the most beautiful, kindest, intelligent, selfless and most caring girl in the world! He must be an idiot for breaking this wonderful girl's heart.

"It's just through there" Bella pointed forward. I turned to see a small, wooden gate that was partially hidden behind trees swaying in the light breeze.

"Is this an entrance to a park?" I murmured to myself, but Bella heard and answered, "Actually it's a meadow. I've been going here since I was young. It's very beautiful and always makes me relaxed!"

She then turned and shouted out "Hurry up guys!" to the others who had only just turned onto this street. Emmett bellowed back at his usually loud voice "It's not my fault we're so behind! Alice and Rose are complaining that their feet hurt because they're wearing high heels!"

Bella and I laughed at this. I looked down and saw Bella had just worn trainers, like I expected to see. I couldn't imagine Bella wearing high heels – not unless Alice and Rosalie forced her to!

Bella sighed. "Why don't we just go ahead. They'll catch up, and anyway I've told Rose and Alice about this place so they know where to go."

"Alright" I agreed, happy that I can get some more alone time with Bella. She opened the gate and we walked through.

Bella was right. It was absolutely beautiful. The place was full of flowers of every kind and every colour, while the sun shone down onto the flowers making them light up. The long grass swayed under my feet, ad the smell of roses and freesia filled my nose. It was heavenly.

Bella smiled at me, and held her hand out. Willingly I took it and we walked into the centre of the meadow and sat down. I sat down facing the sun, so that when Bella sat down opposite me, her eyes wouldn't be hurt by the light.

I heard footsteps and saw that the others had just entered the meadow as well, and were walking towards us. I focused back on Bella, who was lying on the grass now, hands behind her back.

Out of nowhere, a golden Labrador came running up to us, and stood next to Bella and started to lick her face. At first I thought the dog was trying to attack her and I was about to help Bella, but then she laughed musically. To my surprise, she sat up hugged the dog, a blinding smile on her face.

She must of seen me being confused as she turned to me saying "Edward, this is my dog. She's called lucky" **(A/N My aunt and uncle's dog is called that – she's so adorable!)**

Lucky. I remembered that name somewhere. I continue to stare at Bella stroking Lucky. I've seen lucky before – it's not a common name to give to a dog. But where have I seen her before?

This was all too confusing. Lucky is familiar. The street we walked on was familiar. But why is it all familiar?

"Oohh, Luck's here" I heard Alice squealed as she ran over to us and started stroking the dog. Bella turned towards her, her head turned to the side so that the sun beamed down on her, making her hair sparkle.

Oh no. A picture floods my mind.

A little girl with her hair pulled into pigtails is laughing while she throws a ball that a small, golden dog chases after. She turns towards me and sees me staring at her. She smiles at me, and suddenly it feels like I'm full of warmth. Like I'm floating above the sky. The girl skips towards me, he face coming ever closer. I an see her creamy skin, her wide brown eyes sparkling with excitement, her hair shimmering in the sunlight…

And now I'm staring into a girl with exactly identical bright brown eyes, her hair throwing off sparkles exactly like in my memory, laughing while Alice is being licked by Lucky, who looks like a bigger version of the dog in the picture.

And then it hits me.

The same girl that I've been dreaming about every single day since I've met her has been right in front of my eye. The same girl that has always made me smile and laugh and not think about a care in the world I have finally been united with after so long.

The same girl that I left heartbroken, without even telling her I was leaving. Oh no! What am I going to say to Bella?

**A/N Yay! Finally Edward has found out about Bella! I really liked writing this chapter so I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Sorry if it's a bit too mushy about the romance, but I wanted this chapter to show how Edward really feels about Bella. **


	11. A Shocking Revelation

**Disclaimer: I really doubt that Stephanie Meyer would actually write a fanfic!**

**A/N Okay I've tried really hard to think of how Bella should find out about Edward and how she will react. I'm just going to follow my instincts and put myself in Bella's shoes.**

**Also, I actually randomly put Lucky into the story last chapter – I didn't even know I was going to do it until I did! But I like Lucky so much that I'm going to delve a bit more into Bella and Lucky's relationship as well. **

**WARNING: More mushy feelings in this chapter! I know that Edward and Bella, at 7 and 8 years old shouldn't know what love really is, but it sort of has to happen for this story to work!**

_Recap_

_The same girl that I left heartbroken, without even telling her I was leaving. Oh no! What am I going to say to Bella?_

**Chapter 11 – A Shocking Revelation **

BPOV

Ever since I was little I always wanted a dog. And on my 7th birthday my mum and dad finally bought me Lucky. I was ecstatic and have been ever since. She's become my best friend; and she's always cheering me up whenever I'm down.

What I'm most thankful for is the strength that Lucky's given me. It may sound weird I know. But through the toughest parts of my life, she's always been there for me.

One of the most challenging times of my life was when my best friend left me. It happened only a couple of months after I got Lucky. I was heartbroken, and cried for days. Of course my mum and dad and everyone else tried to console me, but I still couldn't get over it. Lucky was always there, curling up beside me while I cried into her, with her comforting me.

An over-reaction, you might say. But he was my first, true best friend. Sure I had other friends, but the connection wasn't the same as what I had with him. There was just something about him that made me feel happy and safe every moment I was with him. But when he abruptly left me, it was like my heart had shattered into tiny pieces.

Lucky was the only one who slowly managed to help me piece my heart back together again. I wanted to forget about my best friend – any way to get rid of the pain. I slowly did. However, at the same time, I became guarded at making friends for a while. It wasn't until the start of secondary school, when I met Alice and Rosalie, that I managed to trust people again and develop deep bonds. So to them, and Lucky, I am forever grateful.

After meeting Alice and Rose, I realised that trying to hide from the past wouldn't solve anything. I began to think about him again. But I had deceived myself for so long, that I couldn't remember much about him anymore. And now, every night I always dream about him, but his face is always blurred. And every night I desperately want to wipe that blur away, just trying to remember his face!

I have long given up hope on ever meeting him again. I don't know where he is, or what he's become, but I will never give up the precious memories he has given me. If only he knew how I felt about him, and how he still makes me feel!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oohh, Lucky's here" Alice squealed as Lucky pounced on her. I tuned to see Alice buried under Lucky, who was now licking her face. Laughing, I saw Jasper panic-stricken, trying to get Lucky off Alice, but with no success.

"Lucky!" I smiled, amused, and Lucky responded by bounding back over to me, revealing Alice cracking up on the grass. Jasper sighed and helped Alice onto her feet.

Emmett, meanwhile, ran and boomed out enthusiastically "It's a doggie! Come here little doggie!" wrapping his arms around Lucky into a tight hug. I expected Lucky to shy away from him, but instead she barked playfully at him, and wagged her tail.

"Looks like Lucky's made a new friend" Rosalie mused, and sat down next to Emmett and began to stroke Lucky.

Edward was being very quiet. I turned to find him staring at me with a horrified expression, his mouth wide open.

"What's the matter Edward" I asked confused.

"It's just…you can't be… I would have remembered…" he spluttered out, not making any sense.

"Huh?" was my brilliant reply.

Edward just continued staring at me for a moment, then his mouth closed and his expression changed from horrified to scared, and then finally to determined.

"Errm Bella, can I talk to you in private for a minute" Edward rushed through.

"Of course" I was still a bit cautious of his previous attitude. The others were busy crowded around Lucky, so we just walked off into one of the shadier corners of the meadow. The walk was quiet, and I could sense Edward's uneasiness.

"Okay, what's wrong Edward?" I asked him as we stopped under a big oak tree.

Edward looked me in the eye, and his brilliant green eyes were heart-breakingly sad.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I really am. I didn't know what was happening…"he quickly rushed through.

I cut him off. "Wait, what? What are you talking about? Why are you apologising?" I was seriously confused by now. Edward's one of my best friends now, (as well as Emmett and Jasper) but I didn't know what the heck he was talking about and why he was acting like this!

"I…it's hard for me to day this Bella, but I have to. After everything I've put you through, you have a right to know" Edward whispered quietly.

I just continued looking at him, allowing him to go on.

"Do you remember me Bella?" he asked suddenly, searching my eyes.

"Errm, am I supposed to?" I replied puzzled. It's true that when I first saw him, he looked familiar. But through the day, as I started talking to him, he didn't seem to bring up any familiar faces to mind.

"Of course you wouldn't remember me" he muttered to himself, turning his head to the side "Just like unfortunately I couldn't remember you."

He turned his face back to mine, his eyes burning with guilt and sadness.

"Bella, I'm the person who met you here in this meadow ten years ago. I'm the person who you became best friends with. It's me – Edward Masen"

No. It can't be. How could it have been Edward? I would have remembered

But the name Edward Masen seemed so familiar. It's Edward Cullen that wasn't. And how could he know that my best friend and I met in this meadow?

I was confused.

Then suddenly, all my feelings for my best friend came bursting out. All my pain, and all my anger at him leaving me, and my hurt at never seeing him again was released in just two words;

"You're lying!" I screamed at Edward.

**A/N Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist. The main focus of next chapter will be Bella's reaction, as it will be quite long.**

**This chapter for me was one of the hardest to write. I hope you think this chapter was okay, because I really didn't know how Edward should make Bella see. Please tell me what you think!**


	12. Why is life so mean!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight unfortunately**

**A/N Ah poor Edward at Bella screaming at him like that. But you have to admit, if you were in Bella's situation, you react sort of like that too…or maybe it's just me, cause I know I'd be shocked and angry!**

_Recap_

_Then suddenly, all my feelings for my best friend came bursting out. All my pain, and all my anger at him leaving me, and my hurt at never seeing him again was released in just two words;_

"_You're lying!" I screamed at Edward._

**Chapter 12 – Why is life so mean?!**

He must be lying. He must be. There's just no other explanation.

"Bella…" Edward said cautiously, staring deep into my eyes.

"No. You can't be him. No" I stubbornly told myself, tears blinding my eyes.

I had to get out of here. I had to run, run just anywhere.

And then I found myself running away from Edward, running out the meadow, my legs running for all they were worth. I could hear the others yelling out to me what was wrong, but I couldn't answer them. All I knew was that I had to get out of here!

I could here someone running behind me. "Bella! Please stop!" Edward shouted.

"No Edward. Leave me alone!" I shouted back, tears muffling my voice, but I never stopped running.

I skidded around the corner, almost tripping, (though amazingly actually not) while the footsteps echoed closer and closer to mine. I finally got to my house, opened the door and slammed it right as Edward reached the door.

"Bella! Please open the door! We need to talk" Edward banged on the door. I crumpled up against the door, sobbing into my arms.

How could Edward be him? But deep down, I knew it was him. It was all too familiar with Edward in the meadow with me, and Lucky as well.

But how? Was this just some sick, twisted game fate was trying to play with me? All this time I've been waiting and waiting for my best friend to re-appear, and then it has to spring up at me like this?

Either way, I needed answers. I got myself together; wiping my tears with my arm, and opened the door to find Edward sitting on the doorstep mat, head in his hands.

"Are you really him? The person I met ten years ago in the meadow?" I whispered.

Edward's head shot up, saw me and got to his feet. "Yes" he replied softly.

I took a deep breath. "Right. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THESE LAST TEN FREAKING YEARS. DO YOU KNOW HOW HEART-BROKEN I WAS? THAT YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME?" I screamed out at him. Yeah I've finally told myself that it was him, it didn't mean that I wasn't angry for all that he's put me through though!

"Look, I'm really sorry I hurt you. I promise I never meant to," Edward said earnestly, but that still didn't make it any better.

"OH YOU NEVER _MEANT _TO HURT ME. I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER NOW!"

I know my sarcastic words were harsh, but what the heck was I meant to do. Run into his arms, crying happily and we all live happily ever after? Well fairytales don't exist; reality only does and let me tell you, it's an emotional rollercoaster that's just waiting for you to fall off. All you can do is hold on for dear life, and hope that you're strong enough to survive **(A/N I know this sounds pessimistic but Bella's just in a bit of a bad mood right know, and you can't really judge her!)**

"Bella, you have no idea how sorry I am!" Edward pleaded with me. "I didn't even know we were leaving until the day we left!"

Huh? I was confused again. How could he not know he was leaving?

"What are you talking about?" My anger had dialled down a little now.

Edward obviously looked relieved. "Errm, it's kind of a long story. Can I come in?"

Oh. I had forgotten we were still outside my house. And we'd been making such a racket. I sighed and allowed Edward to go in, but I did so scornfully.

Once I shut the door, I glared at Edward, and motioned for him to go into our small living room. He sighed but went in and sat in one of the sofas. I sat on the other but turned so I was looking directly at him.

"Well," I urged on, a little frustrated.

"Look Bella, _I _didn't even know what was happening. One minute I was upstairs on the computer. The next my mum was telling me to hurry and pack my things. Even now I still don't know exactly why we had to move!"

"Wait!" I thought back over his words. "What do you mean by you didn't know _exactly _why you moved?"

I could see that Edward had regretted saying that. "Oh, it was just an impulse word. I meant I don't know why we moved?" he said quickly.

Did he think he was going to get away with that? "No you didn't. You meant something by it!" I retorted.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Alright, alright! All I know is that someone was after my family" Edward gave him, but it still looked like he was hiding something – it was pretty obvious.

"There's something else, isn't there?"

"No" he said innocently.

I was getting frustrated again. "Look Edward, you left me with no warning, don't you think I at least deserve to know the truth?"

Edward winced, and I know I hit a nerve. I know that emotional blackmail is wrong, but he wasn't giving me any answers! What else could I do? Bang his head against the kitchen table like Phoebe said in friends **(A/N Sorry I had to put it in - I love friends!)**

"Fine. When we were in the car travelling to some apartment, I asked my mum and dad why we had to leave. All they said to me was that someone wanted us to leave, and if we didn't, then they would go after us and…your family would also be hurt" Edward trailed off quietly.

"Oh" was all I could say. Who would want to go after the Masen family? They were the most liked family in the whole neighbourhood. Edward's mum was one of the most caring doctors in town, and…I can't remember what Edward's dad was, but I remember he was really successful at his job and made loads of money.

"Yeah. I didn't ask any more questions as I was afraid my parents would start getting angry at me. So I just left without any more questions. I did ask whether I could still call you, you know, so we could still be friends, but my dad said it would be better if we didn't keep in contact"

"Oh Edward. I'm sorry I shouted at you before. I just thought you didn't want to be friends anymore" I got up and sat beside him on the sofa. I held his hand and squeezed it slightly, ad he smiled a little at me.

"It's okay. I probably would have reacted the same as you if the situation had been reversed" Edward chuckled.

"Hmmm. So do you still not know what happened?" I asked.

Edward shook his head but looked puzzled at my question.

"Well then, let's go to your old house and see if we can find some answers. It's time for some detective work!"

**A/N Ah another cliffhanger! Will they find out what really happened? You'll just have to see, though you might already have a clue.**

**And I know that Bella's reactions are exaggerated in this chapter, but that's how I see her reacting in my head. I hope you think its okay!**


	13. Finally, the Truth!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…but I do own Edward's past in this chapter!**

**A/N Hey guys! I've started a new fanfic. It's called 'Phoenix High School : Only the Strong will Survive'. It's basically about Bella and Rosalie, who are twins and move to Phoenix. They promise to stick together but will that change as they enter the wildness of high school and meet the popular crowd of Lauren, Jessica and Alice? It's meant to be a fanfic focusing on ridiculing stereotypes and being yourself. So please read it and review!**

**Anyway, back to this fanfic. It's time to find out what actually happened to Edward's parents!**

_Recap_

"_Hmmm. So do you still not know what happened?" I asked._

_Edward shook his head but looked puzzled at my question._

"_Well then, let's go to your old house and see if we can find some answers. It's time for some detective work!"_

**Chapter 13 – Finally, the Truth!**

"Erm, first of all, I have no idea where my old house is. And secondly, even if we do find the house, how the heck are we supposed to get in there without breaking the door?" Edward asked me.

Edward could be so silly sometimes. Obviously I had thought of that.

"Edward, do you really think I would forget the house of my best friend where I went to like, three times a week? And if I remember correctly, your parents gave my parents a set of keys right before you, erm, left."

"Oh" was Edward's only reply. His cheeks tinged a bit with red ; I could see he was still feeling guilty.

But it wasn't like I wanted Edward to feel guilty. It's just that this day has been a huge rollercoaster ride for me. This morning, when I was relaxing in the meadow, I had no _idea_ I would meet my best friend from the past, then get into a fight with said best friend, and now I was going to find out why he really left! Once this was all over I was going to have a nice, relaxing bath and then sleep!

I walked into the kitchen, Edward following me. Our key box was right on top of the cabinet. But I was a bit too small and couldn't reach. Edward, smirking, easily pulled his hand up and reached the box. He set it down for me on the kitchen table.

"Thanks." I was grateful but he didn't have to rub it in how short I was by smirking!

"No problem" he replied innocently, thoug still smirking. "It's not your fault that girls are shorter, and don't have as big muscles then us guys."

Ah. He was talking about that thing in Biology when we were comparing muscles. Just thinking about his touch on my arm sent a flutter inside of me.

"I thought you were saying that girls _did _have muscles back then," I accused him.

"Of course, girls do – just not as much as guys!" Amusement was leaking from his voice ; he was trying to tease me.

"Whatever. C'mon, let's go!" I grumbled, annoyed.

*******************************************************************

"Ta dah! Welcome back to your old home!" I gestured toward the white and black house.

"Oh. This is the house we stopped at earlier when going to the meadow!" Edward was surprised. "No wonder I thought it looked familiar!"

"Yep". I got out keys I had put in my pocket and walked down the windy garden path to the door, Edward close on my heel. I opened the door easily and steeped inside.

"Woah! It looks like someone has beaten us to it and has already raided your house."

What I saw in front of me was a complete and utter mess. Furniture was carelessly thrown upside down, papers strewn everywhere, glass scattered.

I carefully steeped side, letting Edward in. When he first saw it his eyes bulged open. "What the fu-"

"Edward" I replied quietly, cutting him off. I pointed to a piece of paper that was placed on a small, circular table right beside the door. It said;

'_Come back and you'll be sorry. You already know what we're capable of!'_

That's it . That's all it said. But those two lines brought shivers down my spine. I tuned to look at Edward, who, surprisingly, looked angry.

"Who the hell wrote this and trashed our house? How _dare _they threaten us!" It looked like Edward was about to go off on one, so I quickly took his hand in mine, forced him to look at me and said "Edward, getting angry is probably not the best thing right now. We need to find out first who did this."

Edward's anger faded straight away while looking at me. He sighed but nodded. He didn't let go of my hand as we walked carefully across the hall to the living room, where it was the messiest. One big drawer stood out in particular. There papers had been scrunched up and most had been torn into thousands of little pieces.

"Huh? What would they want with that? It's just papers there. Nothing expensive whatsoever!" Edward told me confused, while we walked over there.

"What was in that drawer?" I asked him.

"I dunno really" he replied honestly. "It was dad's work and he said I shouldn't look into it. He even locked it. Oh, no". He picked up a melted, opened lock by the cabinet.

"It looks like they found what they were looking for anyway," Edward sighed.

"Wait, what was your dad's job?" I could tell this was going to be important.

"A…a lawyer." It seemed that Edward knew it had something to do with this as well. His brows borrowed in concentration. After a few moments, it was like a light bulb went off on top of his head. "Oh, I remember something. Dad always used to keep a copy of all his documents in his study. You know, for security reasons."

Suddenly, my arm was being dragged across the hall, and I found my feet stumbling up the gigantic staircase. All too soon I was in a big-sized room with shelves and shelves of books, neatly, colour coded files and a high-tech computer on a big wooden table. Nothing here was damaged.

"Hmm. It looks like they just raided downstairs. Once they got what they wanted, they didn't bother to think there would be another copy up here" Edward muttered. "Well, then it's a good thing that your dad did make another copy," I told him. He didn't answer, he was searching through the drawer beside the computer.

"The day before we left, I remember secretly seeing him putting all these files into this drawer. A ha!" Edward said victorisly, finding a huge folder inside. He put it down on the computer table and opened it up. I peered beside him. In it were loads of small post-it notes and photographs.

Edward scanned through it, picking out lines. "Richard Hillson, accused of rape and murder of 15 year old Chloe Jenkins…last seen outside St Mary's school…already been sentenced for two years in jape for attempted rape of a 14 year old girl…well, it looks like this was one of dad's case. Oh look here it is, acting as the lawyer for persecution…testimony of body analysis given by doctor Elizabeth Masen." His whispered that last part. His fingers froze on that page. "My mum was involved too," he whispered.

A piece of paper wedged into the next page caught my eye. I carefully removed Edward's still hand from the folder, curiosity taking the better of me. The note was written in the same handwriting as the note downstairs;

'_It you want to save your family's life then leave! Do not argue for Richard's persecution and make sure your wife does not give evidence at cour!. If not, I will make it my personal duty to make sure your whole family is killed! If you make my brother go to jail, I will also take away the closet family that you have – the Swan family! I am not kidding! Leave now, or face my revenge!'_

"Well, it looks like we know now why you had to leave," I whispered to a horrified Edward.

**A/N I hope you thought that was realistic, I don't really now much about court cases or anything like that.**

**Edward and Bella WILL get together soon, if you were wondering. Next chapter will be with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper again. I will probably say Jasper's story next chapter, and maybe get one of the couples to finally get together, though I'm not sure which.**

**Anyway, I will say it again but please read my other story! And remember to review this chapter as well! :) **


	14. Jasper's agony

**A/N Okay I am really sorry I haven't updated in weeks. I've been really busy – I know that's a poor excuse but it's the truth! Luckily school's finished (finally!) so I should be able to update this story and my other fanfic more regularly.**

**As promised I am going to reveal Jasper's past in this chapter, and get a couple together (and no, it isn't going to be Bella and Edward – that will need at least a whole chapter to itself!) Sorry to those who thought it would be!**

_(Just to recap because I know it's been a long time, Bella and Edward have found out they used to be friends. Bella got angry, but finally believed Edward was telling the truth. They end up going to Edward's old house which was trashed. They found out Edward's parents were threatened to leave by a criminal, who was going to be persecuted based on evidence by Edward's mother, and by Edward's father acting as the persecutor lawyer.)_

**Chapter 14 – Jasper's agony**

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Emmett shouted across to us as we re-entered the meadow, Edward gentlemanly allowing me to walk through the gate first.

"No where" I shouted back just as loud.

I didn't think that I should tell them what happened, it was just too complicated! And I think Edward was still in shock at finding out that his parents were blackmailed into leaving, and then murdered. He was quiet on the way over here, not saying anything. I didn't think he would want to make small talk, or talk about what happened, so I didn't say anything either. But he would have to talk soon, otherwise the others would figure out something was wrong too.

Rose and Alice ran towards me, Emmett and Jasper casually walking behind them. Alice had black tracks down her eyes where her mascara had run. Had she been crying? "Bella are you alright? The last thing I saw was you screaming at Edward, running out, tears streaming down your face" Rose told me concerned.

I immediately blushed as I realised how immature I reacted. Embarrassed, I replied "Oh, it was nothing. Just a mis-understanding." I looked to Edward and smiled apologetically, and he just smiled back, saying it was okay. I turned back to Alice. "Alice, are _you _okay? You look like you've been crying." Alice hastily tried to smudge away the mascara, answering, "Don't worry about it. Just an over-reaction."

Then something clicked in. "Hey. Where did Lucky go?" I asked confused.

Emmett and Rose laughed but Jasper was the one who answered "Well you see, a cat came along and Lucky got really, 'excited', and started chasing the poor cat around. Unfortunately, the cat thought it would take refugee in Alice's arms." He turned to smile at Alice, who pouted and folded her arms in a very childish manner.

"Yeah, and then Lucky started bounding up on me trying to get to the cat, barking his head off" Alice said irritably. Everyone started laughing at this.

"Aaah Alice, I'm sorry. So where is the little pest now?" I scanned the meadow but couldn't see her.

"Well Lucky ended up knocking Alice over, and then the cat flew out of Alice's hands and went running out the meadow, Lucky following the cat. We helped Alice up and tried to follow, but we couldn't see where they went," Emmett said amused.

"We hoped that Lucky would find her way back to your house, so we shouldn't worry" Jasper said, though he looked very worried.

"Yeah, she'll come when she wants dinner. She always goes out exploring" I smiled, assuring them not to worry.

"That's a relief" Rose sighed out loud, "But I don't think Alice's opinion of Lucky was very much strengthened by the incident." She smiled as Alice rolled her eyes.

"Well, it was sort of fun, to be honest," she grudgingly admitted.

"Anyway, that couldn't have taken 5 minutes. Bella and I have been gone for at least half an hour. What else have you been doing?" Edward asked.

"Well you haven't told us what you've been doing?" Rose said quickly. Damn, why does she have to be so sharp?

"Edward asked first," I replied, just as sharply.

"Actually, Emmett asked first when you two entered the meadow." Man Rose was not going to give in.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Alice swivelled back and forth between Rose and I, both of us too stubborn to give in.

"For God's sake you two! If you must know Jasper and I were talking, as were Emmett and Rose" Alice sighed exasperated.

"About what?" I asked her, ignoring Rose's glare at Alice for giving in.

"Just about stuff," Alice said innocently.

"Oh stuff. Very specific" I replied sarcastically.

Alice didn't say anything, but turned to look at Jasper. Jasper sighed, but nodded towards Alice. She tuned back to look at us. "Well, Jasper was telling me about his past," she said in a small voice.

"WHAT?" Both Rose and I shouted out. "How come you get to know first?" I demanded.

"Well, you weren't even here, it's your fault," Alice said irritated.

"And me?" Rose asked. Alice just smiled mischievously at her.

"Well, you and Emmett were getting very, 'intimate', with each other, so we thought it was better not to disturb you."

I turned to see Rose blushing like crazy, almost as red as me! And now that I think about it, Emmett had something shiny on his lips.

"Emmett, is that Rose's lipgloss on your lips" I taunted him.

"No," he replied instantly, but I could tell he was lying.

"Oh, so you wear lipgloss everyday then?" Alice joined in on the taunting.

"If you must know, I have a medical condition where I need to put lipgloss on" Emmett defended himself.

"Oh really Emmett? So how come Edward and I don't know about this condition? Surely as your brothers, we would realise," Jasper smiled amused.

Emmett was getting very heated now. "Look, I didn't want to tell you guys."

"Why not?" I asked innocently.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO!" Emmett yelled at me. He was digging himself deeper and deeper into a hole.

"But Emmett, what's the condition called?" Edward asked.

Oh Edward is so brilliant! Emmett had no answer to this. "It's called…called…FINE! I kissed Rose! Happy now?" Emmett bellowed out, finally cracking.

All of us laughed, including Rose. Emmett sighed, defeated, and looked upset.

"Don't worry Em. They had to find out at some point" Rose laughed. She stood on her tiptoes, while Emmett reached down, to kiss her lightly on the lips.

Alice and I "aaaah" but then Edward and Jasper had to ruin it by wolf-whistling. Rose got embarrassed and pulled away from the kiss. Emmett laughed, but slung a hand around Rose's waist. Rose tried to look uninterested, but I could tell she was ecstatic underneath, and I was happy for her.

"Anyway, are you going to tell us about your past, seeing as Alice already knows?" Rose asked Jasper, and all our attention immediately went back to him, who didn't look very happy at the turn of events.

"I guess I'll have to," Jasper said quietly, though more to himself than anyone else.

Alice started welling up, and burst into tears. "I'm sorry, but it's really sad!" Jasper put a hand around her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. It looked like Alice appreciated the gesture as she stopped crying and wiped away her tears with her hand.

"Alice! Jasper is supposed to be the one who's sad. Why are you sad?" Emmett stated. Rose hit him in the stomach, muttering "insensitive pig" hard enough to make him go "Oow", which made Alice laugh lightly.

"Okay, well it's sort of a long story. But I better start of with my parents. They met each other in high school and became best friends. They ended up falling in love and started going out in university. When they both finished uni, my dad proposed to my mum. Both were ecstatic and they had a huge wedding. I still have a picture of their wedding day at home," Jasper told us, his face serious. Alice, beside him, started crying silently again.

"About 6 months after they were married, my mum found out she was pregnant with me. But apparently, about 6 months into the pregnancy, my mum had an accident and fell down the stairs. She was taken to hospital, where the doctors told her she was suffering a hemorrhage. They told her that either they would have to kill her baby, or if she continued with the pregnancy, she would die."

Jasper stopped, there were no tears in his eyes, but they were full of pain and agony. He took in a ragged breath and continued, "My dad found out what happened and rushed to the hospital, and was explained about the situation. My mum apparently loved me more than anything, and she couldn't bear for me to be hurt. She continued with the pregnancy, knowing that I would kill her. And I did. During labour, when I was born, she died."

Alice was sobbing uncontrollably now, and so was Rose. I was on the verge too. Still Jasper continued, "My dad brought me up. He was always distant with me, with everybody. He became an alcoholic, trying to drown his tears. Whenever he thought about my mum, he would drink. And then he would get so upset he would start throwing things around the place. Every time he did this, I would rush up to my room and lock it. I know he wouldn't intentially hurt me, but he wasn't aware of what he was doing when he was like this. I was scared. One day, when he started trashing the whole house, I was so scared that I called the police."

I was crying now, Jasper had to be so strong to have been able to deal with that, let alone telling us about it! "They came and took my dad to a mental clinic, saying that my mum's death had mentally scarred him. They took me into care."

Jasper held his head in his hands, seemingly close to crying. Alice hugged him, crying onto his shirt. "I still see him once a year at Christmas. He's getting better, slowly. But every time I see him, I know that it's because of me that he's like this," he whispered.

"What are you talking about Jasper?" I was horrified he thought it was his fault. He's the victim in all of this!

"If only I wasn't born! Then my mum would still be alive and my mum and dad would be happy together" Jasper sobbed.

"DON'T YOU DARE" Alice screamed at him. "Don't you dare wish you had never been born!"

"Alice is right Jasper. Your mum died for you! She would want you to be happy, not for you to be guilty," I took his hand and rubbed soothing circles on it. He looked into my eyes, and the agony was still there.

"I know, but it's the truth, Bella! I know my dad thinks the same. I see him looking at me, thinking I'm the reason for the love of his life's death. And it will forever be haunting my dreams, knowing I'm the reason my mum is dead!"

**A/N Ah poor Jasper! It's not his fault his mum's dead. I know that in past chapters I've sort of lead onto an abusive parent, but Jasper was never beaten up. There's no way that I would be able to describe that – it would be too horrific!**

**Please press that green button! It will only take a minute of your time and Jasper will feel much better!**


	15. Whipped

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this last chapter but yeah, I don't own Twilight!**

**A/N I'm so pleased I have 55 reviews! Thanks everyone, especially ****ROMANTICHORRORFAN-9988**** for all the encouragement!**

**So I've told all the Cullen boys' secrets. All that's really left is to pair them all off. First I'm going to show their real feelings for each other. This was one of my favourite chapters to write so I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 15 – Whipped**

EPOV

"Man, I'm beeped!" Emmett sighed, flinging himself onto the couch. "Those girls really tire me out."

I snorted while sitting on the other couch. "You mean your make-out session with Rosalie really tired you out." Emmett had a cheesy grin on his face.

After Jasper's story came out in the open, it was getting late, so we decided to call it a day. But no! Emmett and Rosalie couldn't _bear_ to be away from each other and started making out right in front of us. Thankfully, we were able to prise them away from each other before things got 'inappropriate'. Bella and Alice dragged Rose off to Alice's house for a sleepover. We did the same to Emmett (well not for a sleepover, seeing as we live together). But seeing as Emmett is probably more than twice Rosalie's weight, it was a bit more difficult for Jasper and I.

"Man, if you're like this with Rosalie now, after knowing each other only a day, I can't _imagine_ what it's going to be like when you start going out" I complained.

"Yeah, they'll be spending all their time snogging that we'll probably have to bang them over the heads with saucepans to get them to stop" Jasper grinned,

popping his head around the door from the kitchen.

Emmett just glared at him but then sighed again, and said dreamily into space,

"I can't help it! I'm in _love,_ Edward! She's so sweet and beautiful. The way she smiles, and how her eyes crinkle, her perfect rose lips, so soft, so moist…oooh pizza!"

Jasper had come in from the kitchen with 2 large pizzas and plopped them on the coffee table. Emmett's very heartfelt speech made my eyes widen with every word that he said. Who knew that he could feel like that to someone other than himself or food? But no, he had to ruin it by grabbing the pizza.

"Oh no Emmett! It sounds like you're whipped!" Jasper smirked.

Emmett had just taken a big bite of pizza. He opened his mouth to reply, when I quickly shouted,

"Eugh Emmett! Eat before you speak!" Okay so I know that most guys do talk and eat. But I do have _some_ manners, and I find it gross when you can see someone's food in their mouth.

Emmett listened to me; he knew how much it disgusted me. Once he finished, he stuck his tongue out to Jasper. "I don't care if I'm whipped. At least I'm whipped to the most gorgeous girl on the planet! And at least I can admit to it," he said knowingly to Jasper.

Jasper reddened slightly. Oh I just had to tease Jasper now, it was such a good opportunity! "Yeah Jazzy, how's Alice?" I mocked, using Alice's pet name for Jasper. He reddened further, like I knew he would.

"She's fine" he muttered. Emmett and I smirked at each other. Oh Jasper could try and hide his feelings, but we were eventually going to find out! Until then we'll tease the hell out of him. That's what's brothers are for, after all! **(A/N LOL! My brother always teases me and its sooooo annoying!)**

"Come on Jazz, we know you like her..."Emmett taunted.

"Yeah, we know you love that annoying little pixie…" I added.

"She's NOT annoying" Jasper shouted, heating up. Exactly the reaction I was hoping for!

"Oooh! Defensive!" I smirked at Jasper and he gave in.

"Fine. I like her, maybe…even…love her" he trailed off, reddening again.

Emmett and I had to laugh.

"Bro, you don't have to fell embarrassed about it! Everyone falls in love, it's natural" I told him, smiling.

Jasper smiled back, and then turned into a grin. Oh God I know that look!

"And what about you Edward? We've all seen you eying Bella up", Jasper taunted. Yep, that's what I was afraid of.

"Yeah, something must have happened when you and Bella went running out of the meadow" Emmett piped up, interested.

Oh God! What do I tell them? Now's not the right time to tell them that I used to be friends with Bella but that I to leave. They would ask why, and it was too complicated to get into it now. But I can't just say nothing happened; they wouldn't believe me.

"Yeah, okay, I really like her" I said honestly, smiling in spite of myself. I answered Jasper's question, ignoring Emmett's, though I know he wouldn't really care as long as I 'fessed up about my feelings for Bella.

"I knew it!" Emmett boomed out and we all laughed.

"Yeah. She's smart, funny, beautiful and caring. What's there not to like about her?" I said, still chuckling.

"Aah! It sounds like you're whipped too. The three of us, all whipped!" Emmett, bounded up, and forced Japer and I into a headlock. Both Jasper and I are quite strong, obviously not as strong as Emmett, but enough to detangle ourselves from Emmett's strong grip.

"Hmmm. But at least you know that Rose loves you just as equally," Jasper said, a crease in his forehead. "I don't even know if Alice feels the same way about me."

I realise I felt the same worry as well. I had no idea what Bella thought of me. There was no way she could like me the same way. She was too good for me. She wouldn't be interested in someone like me. I sighed, "How are we going to find out how they feel about us?" I asked. It was meant to be a rhetorical question but Emmett answered,

"I know, why don't we go TO Alice's house and eavesdrop on their conversation."

I rolled my eyes. "How would that help?"

"Duh Edward! Girls always talk about guys they fancy at sleepovers. It's a girl's thing" Emmett explained.

"Oh, sort of like what we've been doing?" I smirked, realising how similar it was.

"Yeah, but girls are even more girly" Jasper added. "I guess it would work, as long as it's downstairs and against a wall or window we could listen through."

They both looked at me, seeing if I was in or not. I sighed.

"Fine! I guess it's worth a shot," I said grudgingly. But secretly, I was dying to find out what Bella thought of me the same way I think of her. I just hope that it is…

**A/N Okay the Cullen boys aren't stalkers but I though it would be funny if they eavesdropped on the girl's sleepover, which will be next chapter.**

**And guess what? My birthday's tomorrow! Yay! My family and I are going to see Happy Potter 6 (the 2****nd**** time for me!) Please review, and it would be the best present ever!**


	16. Interrogation

**Disclaimer: What's with the entire female population becoming obsessed with vampires? Stephanie Meyer has to take all the credit! So no, I don't own Twilight**

**A/N Sorry it's been ages I've updated, but I've been reading some seriously amazing fanfics (check out my favourites if you want to read them), that have me hooked. But thankfully its half term so I can write a chapter.**

**Erm, just to recap, the boys are going over and eavesdrop on the girls' sleepover. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 16 – Interrogation **

BPOV

NOOOO! The one thing that I absolutely hate about having sleepovers with Alice and Rosalie is that they FORCE me to have a makeover. And it's not like I can get out of it! No matter how much I try and prolong the event, they argue that they have all night.

So here I am, stubbornly sitting still with my arms crossed in Alice's living room, sleeping until this torture ends. Alice is finishing curling my hair while Rose is putting on some form of eyeliner.

"Bella! Your hair is actually really nice when you comb it" Alice said surprised.

"Is that meant to be a compliment or an insult Alice" I asked, irritated at not getting out of this.

Rosalie laughed. "Definitely a compliment Bella. There are not many people that Alice would say have nice hair."

"If I have nice hair, then why do you need to 'make it up'" I retorted to Alice.

"You have nice hair naturally Bella…" Alice spoke as if she were talking to a little child, which I did not appreciate "…but when I finish with your hair it will look stunning, beautiful - just like I know you are."

"Awww" I mock awed, "Flattery won't make me think this isn't a complete waste of time Alice" I smiled angelically at her then closed my eyes again.

"Bella, you can be so damn stubborn at times" Rose said frustrated.

"Look who's talking" I muttered, but thankfully neither Rosalie nor Alice heard me.

"But seriously, what's the point of giving me a makeover in a sleepover, when I'm just going to have to wash it off before I go to sleep. It's not like anyone is going to see me, are they?" I heard rustling from near the window, but I discarded it. Probably just the trees swaying.

"Bella, you don't need to have a makeover just so someone can see you. It's more about making you feel confident, and prettier. Plus, it's fun!" Alice argued. She came to stand it front of me, critically analysing her handiwork/

"But I'm never going to be as pretty as you two, so what's the point?" I argued back.

"Bella!" Rosalie scolded. "Don't you dare say you aren't as pretty as us. You're absolutely radiant, and if you want proof, look at Edward!"

I was confused. "How the hell would looking at Edward make me see that I'm 'radiant' as you so say? All it would do is see how perfect Edward is, then make me feel extremely insignificant about myself."

"Bella, Rose didn't mean actually looking at Edward. She meant at how _he_ looks at _you_!" Alice rolled her eyes, as though it were obvious.

"Why? How does he look at me?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh come on Bella! Please don't tell me you haven't noticed the way he always stares at you, how he smiles when you smile, how his eyes light up whenever he sees, or is near, you. He's totally smitten!" Rose had her eyes wide open, astounded that I hadn't realised this. In my mind I heard a slight creak and muffled sound, but I was too surprised to actually pay attention to it.

"No. You guys are wrong! He doesn't feel that about me. We're friends, that's all!" I tired to tell myself this, but there was a tiny part of my brain that said that I wanted us to me _more _than friends. I told that part of my brain to shut up.

"Oh really Bella? You sure you don't want to be something more than friends?" Rose taunted, looking me straight in the eye. She had finished putting makeup on me, but now seemed to switch to a different torture – interrogating me about Edward. I don't really know which one is better!

"Nope, just friends!" I replied stubbornly, not giving in.

"So, if you are _just_ friends, then you wouldn't mind me going out with him, would you Bella?" Alice asked innocently.

For a second my blood boiled, and I saw red, but I managed to calm myself. I looked at Alice and saw she had a smirk on her face, obviously sensing the sudden anger.

"I knew it! You love him!" Alice squealed, bouncing up and down.

"Whoa Alice! You're jumping to conclusions. I don't _love_ him. I…I…okay I may have _some _feelings for him" I sighed, giving in, though with a smile on my face as both Alice and Rose squealed this time.

"Wow, you've _finally_ found someone you like. About time too! Well I approve of Edward." Rose hugged me, and I was glad she was happy for me. Alice joined in too, and it was a three way hug. "He's just so kind and caring, and smart too! He isn't like other guys. I can behave like myself around him. I just feel so comfortable around him, like I've known him my own life," I explained. Well I have known him practically my whole life since I was seven, but I still haven't told Alice or Rose about it yet. I just feel it should stay between Edward and me.

"Wait, what about you two?" I accused. Neither Alice nor Rose had revealed their secrets, though it was pretty obvious who they liked. Alice suddenly broke from the hug, looking shy and mumbling something about getting a drink. But I wasn't going to let her get away that easy.

"Oh no, Alice! You have to tell us what you feel about Jasper." Ha! Now it's my time to be the interrogator. Alice blushed. It's funnier being the interrogator rather than the interrogate.

"I don't know what you mean" Alice mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Oh come off it Alice. It's so obvious you have feelings for him" Rose told her.

"Look, I revealed I like Edward, you have to confess you like Jasper. It's only fair" I said innocently.

She looked up at us with a wide smile on her face. "Okay, okay! I think I'm falling for him. It's not exactly love yet, I don't think, but it's close too. He just makes me feel…I don't know how to explain it…he makes me feel as it I'm the most beautiful person on the world. I love just _being_ with him!" Alice confessed, and we had another three way hug.

"So what about you Rose? We already know you're lip-locking with Emmett, but is it serious?" Alice asked as we broke away again.

Rose smiled at us. "Yes it's serious. Most boys just like me for my looks, but Emmett's different. He sees the real me inside, he takes me seriously. Everyone thinks I'm just a dumb blonde who uses her looks to get everything she wants. Emmett makes me feel as though I'm actually worth something! I love that about him, and how he's always happy and laughing, it makes me happy too!"

"Oh look at us" Rose said sadly, "It's like we're in some corny romance movie where we all confess our undying love for our other half". We all laughed at Rose's dramatic voice, even though her words were technically true. Oh well! Girls will be girls I guess! Then I realised that the laugh was made up of both Soprano and alto, and that it was uncommonly loud, especially for just he three of us.

Rose, Alice and I stopped laughing abruptly. The laughter stopped abruptly as well, but that still didn't stop our suspicion.

"Did you hear that?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. It sounded like it was coming near he window" Rose replied. We walked over to the window, which we had left slightly open as it was so hot in the room.

I pushed the window wide open, and all three of us looked outside. We couldn't see anything, just Alice's driveway.

"That's weird" I said to the others, who shrugged. I was just about to close the window, thinking it was just a figment of my imagination, when I heard very clearly the sound of a phone going off right near the window and 3 very masculine groans.

I stuck my head out of the window and turned to my right, to where Edward, Emmett and Jasper were pushed against the side of the wall. What the hell were they doing here. Oh. _Eavesdropping! _And while we were talking about our feeling as well!

"Hello boys" I smiled at them cheekily while Rose and Alice joined me to see what was going on. Oh, they were _so_ going to pay for eavesdropping on us.

"Damn Esme calling us to see where we are!" Emmett sighed, sliding down the wall.

**A/N The boys got caught! Hmmm. I wonder what the girls should do to them next cahpter. Get revenge? Suggestions?**


End file.
